Demon's League
by DedeLeRital
Summary: -fanfic Aventures- Quand un illustre inconnu réunit les personnalités les plus sombres du Cratère pour partir accomplir une quête à l'objectif obscur, parce que oui, même Aventures a le droit à sa Suicide Squad! L'idée vient d'un tweet de Mahyar à propos d'un dessin représentant l'homme à la hache de la saison 2. (possibles fautes présentes, toutes mes excuses )
1. Un rendez vous intriguant

**Ligue des démons:**

 _L'univers d'Aventures appartient à Mahyar, et lui appartient donc pleinement._

 _Toute copie partielle ou totale sans mon accord est interdite._

 **Chapitre 1 : Un rendez vous intriguant**

La nuit était éclairée d'une lueur étrange, ce genre de lumière qui n'apparaît que lors d'évènements dont on ne veut rien savoir. Les cieux formaient un voile rougeâtre brodé de pierres d'un bleu glacial, à l'image d'une voute entière sur laquelle se reflétait une infinité d'aurores boréales.

Sous ce décor étrange se dessinait les contours d'une demeure au style gothique, chose on ne peut plus inhabituelle dans cette zone du Cratère. La pierre apparente des murs semblait dater de temps fort ancien, reposant sous plusieurs couches de lierres grimpants, empaquetant le manoir de ses fondations jusqu'au gargouilles ornant le toit en tuiles obscures. Le tout était entouré de hautes grilles en ferrailles, dont les pointes brillaient de l'éclat des lunes éclairant ce tableau.

Quand à ce qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur, rien ne nous permettait d'en savoir plus, hormis que le propriétaire était présent, puisque la lueur des bougies colorait les vitraux d'un jaune sombre, mais au demeurant fort intense.

Soudain, une légère brume se forma au sol en formant un léger tourbillon, tout en s'élevant au fur et à mesure sur quelques mètres au dessus du sol, en s'épaississant petit à petit, pour au final, former une silhouette humaine.

De ce phénomène était donc apparu un homme avec des habits fort distingués à la couleur bordeaux, ainsi qu'une cape composée d'un col en fourrure sombre. Des cheveux mi-longs d'un noir corbeau arrivaient au niveau de ses épaules et le visage fin de la personne était agrémenté d'une légère barbe formant une sorte de carré autours de sa bouche. Ses yeux, quand à eux brillaient d'un éclat suspect, d'un jaune reptilien, dans lequel se brouillait milles et une nuances de rouges et de violets.

Les mains gantées reposaient sur une canne en ébonite, dont le pommeau en or était sculpté en tête de dragons.  
Il haussa les sourcils au vue du manoir, et se mit en marche pour y pénétrer, en passant par le portail qui s'ouvrit sur son passage, chose qui n'eut pas l'air de l'étonner.

Au cours de sa marche, aucun bruit ne parvenait à ses oreilles, même pas celle de l'eau qui coulait des fontaines aux alentours, celui des animaux tapis dans l'ombre des nombreux bosquets, ou encore celui du gravier sur lequel il se pavanait rapidement depuis plusieurs minutes.

La promenade se conclut face à la porte d'entrée, qui s'ouvrit seule, comme précédemment.  
Devant notre inconnu, un grand tapis rouge était déroulé sur l'intégralité de la longueur du couloir, richement décoré par des tableaux de personnalités de toute époque, certains semblaient même parvenir du futur par leurs accoutrements. Le reste était à l'image du bâtiment, sombre et gothique, éclairé par quelques bougies, cependant bien répartie, de façon symétrique, au millimètre près.

Il s'engagea dans la pénombre du lieu et de façon toujours aussi calme, s'orienta vers une pièce, comme s'il connaissait l'endroit depuis toujours. Au fond, une cheminée massive en pierre taillée agrémentait le mur du fond.  
Les flammes permettaient d'observer tout les détails de ce qui semblait être un salon, ou une salle à manger éventuellement. En effet, une table en chêne noir reposait au centre, entourée de chaises style renaissance ainsi qu'une demi-douzaine de fauteuil à haut dossier en velours.  
L'un d'eux était d'ailleurs occupé par une personne dont on ne pouvait rien distinguer, et dont la seule description possible était « ombre » ou bien « obscure ».

Le visiteur choisit donc de s'asseoir face à lui, le dos bien appuyé contre un coussin en soie, et caressant le pommeau de sa canne de sa main gauche. L'hôte, quand à lui, claqua des doigts, faisant flamber les mèches d'un chandelier à ses côtés, rendant visible le costume de la personne… Vêtements on ne peut plus étranges par ailleurs, puisqu'ils semblaient s'agir d'un ensemble costard cravate, intégralement noir, mais le visage restait dissimulé. Cependant sa voix finit par résonner. Une voix grave et déterminée, à la fois enchanteresse et effrayante, apaisante et perturbante.

«- Enoch.

\- Messire. Reprit l'intéressé. Ou l'Intriguant comme on aime vous surnommer dans les contes et légendes du Cratère, est ce vraiment une bonne idée d'apparaître ainsi vêtu ?

\- Vous pensez vraiment que beaucoup de personnes passent par ici ?

\- Non… bien entendu… veuillez m'excuser pour cette légère indiscrétion.  
\- Ne vous excusez pas, voyons ! Nous sommes partenaires après tout, pas besoin de ce genre de formalités entre nous.

\- Certes. Répondît celui au regard étrange. Cependant si nous pouvions passer à la phase d'explication… Après tout, vous m'aviez convoqué, et je suis là.

\- En effet et ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais couper court. Il claqua de nouveaux des doigts et des verres apparurent sur les accoudoirs de chaque membres du duo, qui se remplirent au fur et à mesure par le fond d'un liquide vert, qui se changea automatiquement en ce qui semblait être du vin. J'ai besoin que vous alliez retrouver le défunt et regretté inquisiteur de la Lumière Théo Silverberg . »

Le silence s'imposa lourdement dans la conversation, tandis que le démon se redressait sur son siège en tentant de fixer le regard imperceptible de son interlocuteur, et en se grattant légèrement sous le menton. Puis il détourna rapidement les yeux et se pencha vers l'Intriguant.

« - Bien… Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ? Depuis quand vous dois je des explications ?

\- Non… Ce n'est pas le problème. Comprenez bien, vous avez clairement ordonné à vos hommes de main de le faire disparaître, et encore le mot est faible, de le tuer. Et maintenant, vous m'ordonnez d'aller le chercher ?

\- Il y a eu… quelques… désagréments et incompréhensions dans l'exécution de mes ordres…

\- Peut être bien… mais ce n'est qu'un cadavre Messire. Je ne vois pas en quoi je suis le plus apte pour cette mission, enfin…  
\- Il n'y a pas de cadavre en fait, lâcha le propriétaire des lieux en lui coupant la parole. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de son corps, mais aussi de son âme.

\- Il y a un problème, son esprit ne repose pas en Enfer, et il est impossible de réunir les deux parties sans une puissance qui requiert la magie de la totalité des démons… Or vous savez tout comme moi, que mes comparses ont déserté ces plans depuis quelques temps maintenant.

\- Il n'est pas en Enfer en effet… Mais il n'est pas non plus au paradis de la Lumière. Il est concrètement dans ce qu'on pourrait habilement surnommer : « le Néant ». »

Ces quelques mots interrompirent Enoch qui était en train de se lever pour quitter les lieux. Après tout, il n'était pas un homme à tout faire, et ce que semblait lui demander l'inconnu frisait le ridicule et l'irréalisable. Mais, cette histoire de Néant… C'était autre chose, du jamais vu… Un lieu où la mort et la vie ne serait que des concepts dépassant le stade physique et moral ? Sans oublier une réserve de magie immense… Et le pouvoir n'était pas une affaire avec laquelle le démon prenait des pincettes. C'est pourquoi, après quelques minutes passées debout, prêt à sortir de la salle, il revint sur ses pas et reprit place dans le fauteuil… Mais il n'était pas une entité stupide. Il avait d'abord ses questions à poser avant d'accepter.

« - Il se pourrait… qu'après une mure et intense réflexion, je puisse accéder à vos fins. Cependant, pourquoi ne pas envoyer mon fils et ses deux compagnons restant? Non pas que je doute en mes capacités, mais vous les mettez en avant depuis le début. Pourquoi cesser maintenant ? »

Un rire fut la seule réponse qui résonna pendant quelques instants, avant de se stopper brusquement et que l'interrogé ne reprenne son sérieux.

« - C'est évident… Ils ne sont pas assez puissants, ils ne sont pas habitués à ce genre de lieux ésotériques, comme vous, ils sont encore sous le choc, et puis, ils ne sont surtout là que pour la phase immergée de l'iceberg, ce qu'ils font, c'est parce que j'ai des obligations à tenir… La tâche que je vous offre, c'est du travail de l'ombre, et de personnes puissantes ! Et quoi que vous en dites, vous tenez un peu à votre fils au final, et ca serait fâcheux de le faire disparaître pour accomplir quelque chose qu'il ne peut faire !

\- C'est vrai. Telle fut la première réaction du Démon, dont un léger sourire se dessinait au coin des lèvres. Cependant… L'entrée de votre… « Néant » a disparu avec la montagne qui l'abritait. Je veux bien aller le chercher, mais je suppose qu'on ne s'y téléporte pas dans ce genre de lieux !

\- En effet. Vous allez devoir y rentrer par vous même, vous y repérez, le trouver et le ramener.

\- Excusez moi de l'impolitesse de la chose… mais je suppose que vous avez un timing, les recherches risquent de me prendre un temps fou, et nous ne sommes pas sur qu'il y ait une autre entrée.

\- Vous avez raison, il n'y a pas de seconds moyens direct d'y aller… avoua calmement celui qui restait dans l'ombre.

\- Et bien, ravis de vous avoir raisonner sur ce point. Sur ceux, il est donc temps pour moi de me retirer je sup…

\- Mais il existe une sortie.

\- …

\- Et c'est pour cela que pour vous aurez besoin d'un guide. »

Suite à cette révélation, des pas légers se firent entendre dans le couloir, sur les dalles en pierre couvrant le sol, se rapprochant de plus en plus, jusqu'à arriver dans le salon en question, derrière le fauteuil de l'invité, qui se retourna tout d'abord intrigué, puis surpris en voyant la personne en question.  
Ce dernier était un jeune homme avec un long manteau, une chemise et un pantalon en lin, le tout d'un gris sombre, laissant apparaître des manchettes blanches, bordant des mains d'une pâleur intense, dont l'une reposant sur le manche en argent d'une rapière italienne, reposant dans un fourreau tenue par une bandoulière en cuir. Le visage extrêmement fin et légèrement poupon lui conférait une apparence de poupée en cire, contournée de cheveux brins en bataille, de longueur moyenne, s'arrêtant en dégradant sur le bas de le nuque.

Cet homme avait été connu il y a quelques temps pour avoir trempé dans les affaires louches ayant provoqué l'arrivée des araignées géantes, et la mort du paladin en question.

« - Vous ? interrogea Enoch.

\- En effet, répondit l'interrogé.

\- Mais vous étiez censé être mort ! Même doublement ! D'abord transformé en une abomination arachnoïde, puis carbonisé par mon fils et vos restes ont du finir en poussière sous les gravas !

\- C'est un fait… Du moins c'est ce qui est conté.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- J'ai rampé… En souffrant certes, mais la rage mentale qui découla de ma métamorphose physique m'offrit suffisamment de forces pour aller jusqu'au puit de magie, et m'y laisser chuter.

\- Donc… vous en êtes sortis ?

\- Exact. Ce fut long, le temps et l'espace sont des notions vraiment… différentes là bas. J'y ai passé un temps plus qu'impressionnant. Surement plusieurs siècles si je devais vous donner une approximation. Cela m'a aussi redonné mon apparence originelle et, n'a pourtant pas altéré mon âge… Physiquement du moins, cent ans, ca laisse le temps de… méditer. Et pour répondre, je ne cherchais pas à sortir, juste à fuir la torture omniprésente de ce lieu. Et j'ai finit par trouver un passage. Mais qui ne laissait rien entrer cependant.

\- Incroyable… Le démon se leva même pour palper la réalité de l'individu qui se trouvait devant lui du bout de sa canne, en le scrutant de ses yeux, qui brulaient d'une lueur et d'un intérêt nouveau, avant de reprendre sa place précédente, ainsi que le court de ses pensées par la même occasion. Mais cela ne modifie pas le problème originel. Ce n'est pas une entrée !

\- Justement, il va falloir que vous transformiez cela en un passage à double sens, reprit l'Intriguant qui avait laissé l'Homme à la rapière s'expliquer. Et il va falloir que vous demandiez de l'aide au chevalier Vlad.

\- Attendez… Il n'est pas censé avoir périt lui aussi ? Je crains ne plus tout suivre, commença à s'inquiéter Enoch.

\- Lors de l'Événement, il avait prévu un parchemin de téléportation, qu'il utilisa lorsque le paladin Silverberg c'est rué sur lui pour l'emporter dans le puit. Il a disparu sous nos yeux, laissant notre homme chuter seul vers les abîmes, expliqua le revenant.

\- Exactement, reprit l'Hôte. Et pour avoir étudié personnellement et en profondeur ces portails et ce genre de phénomènes, c'est bien lui… Malheureusement, comme vous vous en doutez, on ne sait pas où il est, ni où il pourrait potentiellement être.

\- Une énième impasse… soupira le personnage diabolique. Mais vous avez encore un plan pour cela je suppose ? »

On put apercevoir la tête de l'interrogé acquiescer dans la pénombre qui masquait l'intégralité du haut de son corps. En complément de réponse, il claqua les doigts de sa main droite, tout en buvant son breuvage avec celle de gauche.

Une porte se trouvant à côté de la porte s'ouvrit, dont sortit une masse de muscles, de nerfs, de virilité.  
Ce qui aurait pu être associé à un barbare nordique se dressait là, sur environ plus ou moins deux mètres de hauteurs, barbu et chevelu, dont le visage au nez aquilin laissait apparaitre une cicatrice le long de l'œil droit, dont le globe, comme le second étaient d'un blanc complet. Le torse nu offrait à l'œil du trio une anatomie plus que parfaite, si ce n'est trop.

Cependant la particularité de la personne ne résidait pas tant dans son physique mais surtout dans ses armes. Deux énormes aches d'un métal noir, l'une à double tranchant renfermant un œil jaune veiné de rouge, semblant vivant, à la jonction des deux lames dont une vague de chaleur étrange semblait se dégager, et la seconde, au manche plus long, encore plus sombre que la première, sur laquelle était gravé un œil, mais fermé contrairement à la précédente.

Il s'avança rapidement, faisant limite trembler le sol, et l'écho provoqué aurait pu être accompagné d'une symphonie de cuivres sourds, de cordes grinçantes et de bois résonnants, tel un orchestre de Wagner et sa célèbre chevauchée des Walkyries. Il se positionna devant celui ayant réunit tout le groupe, sans tout de même prononcer un mot, hormis peut être un léger grognement.

«- Guarreth Symtar de son nom, cet homme connaît toutes les cachettes possibles et imaginables du cratère. En plus d'être un homme de confiance total et d'une force physique et mentale hors du commun, s'il y a bien un homme capable de survivre dans le « Néant », c'est lui. Sans oublier ses artefacts qui ne peuvent être qu'un atout dans votre quête. Tant que vous ne trahissez pas la demande que je vous présente, vous pourrez alors lui demander tout ce que vous voudrez, lâcha l'Intriguant.

\- Donc si je résume, reprit Enoch en se caressant la barbe délicatement, le menton appuyé sur la tête de dragon de sa canne, le dos courbé sur son fauteuil, Mr Barbare retrouve Le Grand Méchant, Mr Rapière nous guide au portail, Mr Méchant ouvre le portail, tout le monde rentre dedans, et retrouve Mr Lumière ?

\- Exact.

\- Et donc, à quoi sers je dans tout ca ? interrogea le démon, remarque qui fit esquisser un sourire au plus jeune de l'assemblée.

\- Et bien… Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, vous connaissez ce genre de dimensions et de leurs dangers, et puis vous êtes un tacticien, vous serez donc le représentant de mon autorité et ainsi le chef de cette ligue.

\- Est ce vraiment tout ?

\- Et bien… Il n'est pas négligeable de savoir que vous êtes le père de ce qui pourrait s'apparenter à son meilleur ami… Une sorte de figure familière et réconfortante parmi les vivants qui viendront le chercher dans ce monde de souffrance… Et puis difficile d'imaginer qu'il accepte de suivre aussi facilement deux des hommes qui l'ont fait arriver là. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Un silence si glacial que le froid commença à s'infiltrer dans le manoir et le foyer de la cheminée flanchait sous une brise hivernale sortit de nulle part.  
Le plus jeune du groupe regardait ses ongles en affichant un sourire un tantinet sadique à l'entente de ce qui se déroulait, après tout, un démon si puissant jouant le rôle d'appât de confiance, négociateur et gardien de malfrats, méritait de tourner la situation en dérision, surtout sachant qu'il allait surement se sentir infiniment inferieur à lui dans le Néant, qui dépassait de loin, tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer en terme d'inquiétants et de surnaturels.  
Tandis que le colosse restait stoïque est impassible, droit, froid et dur, tel une statue appartenant à la demeure, projetant son regard vitreux dans un vide imaginaire, semblant passer outre les explications de son maître.

Ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par se relever, sans pour autant dévoiler plus d'indices sur les éléments de son visage, comme si un sortilège de dissimulation couvrait les traits de son auguste portrait.

« - Bien. Il est temps pour vous tous de partir. Il n'y a plus de temps à perdre, j'ai une demande à satisfaire, comprenez le bien, et d'autres organisations sont sur le projet. Il est vital que vous soyez les premiers à ramenez le Paladin… J'ai déjà donné à Guarreth de quoi subvenir à vos besoins immédiats, en terme de confort et de finances, tout comme plusieurs gemmes de pouvoirs, que vous serez prié de ne pas gâcher, car il est possible qu'elles soient la clef de l'utilisation du portail en tant qu'entrée. Des chevaux sont sellés devant le portail. Puisse le hasard vous offrir un avantage dans votre quête. »

A ces mots, Enoch et l'homme à la rapière effectuèrent une rapide révérence et s'éclipsèrent du salon en silence, tout en s'échangeant entre eux des regards peu sympathiques en raison du comportement moqueur de ce dernier lors de l'entrevue. Seul le nordique demeura immobile, suivant le duo de ses orbites livides, avant de se retourner vers son hôte, et prendre la parole pour la première fois, d'un ton semblant provenir tout droit des tréfonds, une voix ne semblant dégager que de la haine et de la colère de façon étrangement calme et sûre.

« - Êtes vous certains que confier une telle tache à des criminels comme nous soit la meilleure idée que vous ayez eu ?

\- Seuls les « méchants » sont capables d'accomplir l'inimaginable et osent réellement affronter le danger en face. Et puis, l'appât de puissance qu'offre le Néant et que je peux vous conférer si vous réussissez, vous motivera on ne peut plus dans la réussite de l'objectif…

\- Des monstres pour affronter des monstres.

\- Exactement… Une ligue de Démons. »


	2. Premier Sang

**Chapitre 2 : Premier sang**

Le barbare avait finit par rejoindre ses deux nouveaux compagnons, déjà en selle, à côté desquels se trouvait un immense loup à la fourrure sombre comme les nuits sans lune du Cratère, dont les crocs dépassaient de sa massive mâchoire, accompagné de filets continus de salives bouillantes. Le guerrier se dirigea vers la monture et sauta dessus en prenant appuie d'une main sur la croupe de l'animal. Puis, il rangea l'une de ses haches sur l'un des sacs accompagnant le matériel de monte, et l'autre dans son dos, et conclut son action en hochant la tête en direction du démon, instauré par l'Intriguant comme chef de groupe par défaut, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était prêt à partir.

Chacun talonna son destrier et le trio quitta l'entrée du domaine à vitesse de croisière. Domaine qui disparu d'ailleurs du paysage de la région lorsque le guerrier à la rapière se retourna une dernière fois, alors qu'il aurait encore dû être à portée de vue. Phénomène qui n'intrigua point la combattant et le mage, semblant familier à ce genre de phénomènes étranges.

Cependant la direction restait inconnue de deux des membres de l'escouade, c'est pourquoi Enoch se tourna vers le nordique afin de l'interroger.

« - Et donc, quelle destination aviez vous prévue dans l'immédiat ?

\- A Estonie, la principale planque du chevalier Vlad s'y trouve. Une grotte perdue dans un coin de foret entourant la ville, minutieusement aménagé pour lui servir de laboratoire pour ses recherches personnelles et décalées par rapport aux objectifs directs de la guilde des intendants à l'époque.

\- J'aurais plutôt penser à Le Vieille Tour personnellement, intervint celui avec la rapière.

\- Quand vous êtes recherché, votre premier reflexe est il vraiment de se cacher là où tout le monde pense que vous seriez ?

\- Non, vous avez raison. Mais je partageais juste mon idée sur la question…

\- Et bien, la prochaine fois, réfléchissez y avant de sortir une opinion stupide.

\- Je ne vous permet pas, vous êtes un homme de main, ce n'est pas pour votre intellect que vous êtes parmi nous !

\- Et vous non plus. Vous n'êtes qu'un guide pour nous mener au portail. Et pour l'instant, c'est ma part de boulot, contentez vous de me suivre et je ferais de même quand ce sera votre tour. Compris ? »

L'intéressé resta muet suite à la remarque, étrangement pertinente de la part d'un individu si axé sur la force physique. Ce dernier continuait à fixer la route de son regard uniformément blanc et vide, pendant que le seigneur infernal suivait l'échange, un tantinet amusé. Puis plus un mots ne fut prononcé durant le reste du chemin. Estonie était à quelques jours de marches, et donc à une journée grand maximum, grâce aux montures puissantes dont ils disposaient.

Le groupe fit donc une rapide escale afin de se rassasier à mi-chemin, débattant sur les possibles dangers de la quêtes, la possible récompense que pourrait offrir l'Intriguant à chacun d'eux, et la façon dont ils convaincraient le chevalier Vlad de les aider à transformer la sortie du Néant en une entrée utilisable. Enoch proposait simplement de ne pas vraiment lui offrir le choix, le nom de leurs employeurs devant suffire à lui faire changer d'avis en cas de refus, alors que le jeune homme expliqua que son ancien partenaire devrait voir en eux un groupe fiable par leurs anciennes collaborations, se vantant des milles et une prouesses qu'il avait effectué en son nom, et ainsi donc, il lui devrait bien ca. Le colosse fut le dernier à prendre la parole pour donner son avis sur la situation. Selon lui, l'intérêt que portait le fugitif pour la dimension inconnue était supérieure à toutes autres motivations, ainsi donc, le simple fait d'évoquer la possibilité qu'il puisse éventuellement être le premier à « ouvrir » un portail, même si c'était pour aller chercher le paladin, le ferait accepter sans aucune once d'hésitation.

Une sorte d'admiration mêlée de surprise naquit dans le regard des deux auditeurs suite à la déduction de Guarreth. Mais qui était cet homme pour pouvoir aussi bien mêler un corps forgé dans les flammes des forts nains, un mental semblant impénétrable ainsi qu'une réflexion si juste et intense, le tout dissimulé sous un faciès comparable à un masque de bois immuable, qu'importe la situation ?

Une fois le repas de fortune terminé, le trio reprit la direction indiquée plus tôt dans la journée. Ils traversèrent différents types de paysages sur la route, des plaines aux herbes desséchées, dont émergeaient des rocs pointus et des ruines abandonnées depuis fort longtemps, des forets sombres et obscures dont le claquement des sabots rompaient le silence mortuaire y régnant, ou encore des succession de collines aux herbes hautes, fouettant le cuir des montures dans leurs courses folles.

La nuit s'installa lentement au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du groupe, qui s'approchait à grand pas de sa destination. Cependant, la nuit était si couverte par de lourds nuages sombres que le plus jeune dut se résoudre à allumer une lanterne sur la selle de son cheval pour pouvoir se diriger efficacement, alors que ses deux compagnons ne semblaient pas dérangé par l'absence totale de luminosité, à l'image de la disparition du manoir en début de journée.

Ils finirent donc par aboutir sur la grotte recherchée, couverte de mousse et de lierres, semblant donc absente toute présence humaine ou même d'une quelconque source de lumières pouvant trahir un signe de vie de la part du chevalier.

L'escouade mit pied à terre et s'y engouffra, le barbare en tête suivit de l'homme à la fine lame puis du mage.

L'entrée se réduisait en un couloir dont la paroi rocheuse était humide, comme l'ensemble du lieu, signe d'une source d'eau permettant la survie d'un probable habitant. Le corridor finit par déboucher sur un grand espace non éclairé, semblant verdoyant à première vue, et dont le plafond élevé était couvert de stalactites du long desquels coulaient à rythme irrégulier des petites gouttes, dont l'impact avec le sol résonnait dans l'enceinte du lieu, tel un métronome déséquilibré et bien trop ancien. Sur les parois se dessinait des brasiers éteints.

Enoch claqua simplement des doigts et chacun d'eux se mirent à flamber, berçant le lieu d'une vague de chaleur orangée se reflétant sur le roc omniprésent.

Au même moment, un bruit sourd et grinçant se fit entendre dans leurs dos. Une lourde grille en fer était apparue et leurs bloquait toutes possibilités de retraites, le tout accordé à un orchestre de cordes se tendant et de bruits de pas en hauteurs. En effet, sur les excavations élevées de l'intérieur de la grotte se dressait un bon nombre d'arbalétriers en armure de cuir bouillie sombre, et dont le visage était recouvert de capuches en lin pourpre, bordées de fourrures noires, pointant leurs armes sur les trois intrus, pendant qu'une quarantaine de combattants au sol, à l'accoutrement similaire à celui précédemment décrit, sortit de nul part, avançait calmement, mais de façon tout de même offensive, vers nos anti-héros.  
Une personne se distinguait de l'ensemble de l'armada par son armure cloutée noire et son épée dégageant une aura violette, telle une brume enveloppant la lame. Il fit un simple signe de tête et les carreaux fusèrent, tels une nuée ardente.

Enoch réagit rapidement, et tapa le sol avec sa canne, entrainant la combustion spontanée du bois constituant la charpente des projectiles, faisant instantanément chuter les pointes au sol, ricochant dans un fracas métallique sur les rochets couvrant l'intégralité du lieu.

Le chef des bandits reprit donc l'initiative de l'offensive et tendit son arme vers le petit groupe. Soudain, un pique intangible en jaillit et fila sur le démon. Ce dernier esquiva promptement, mais l'opposant effectua la même action à répétition, sans quasiment aucun intervalles entre chaque dars magiques, rendant la situation de plus en plus complexe à gérer pour le père du pyromane. Si complexe que l'un deux se dirigea quasiment vers son cœur alors qu'il était en train d'en esquiver un autre. L'issue allait être fatale sans aucun doute, vue la violence que provoquait l'impact sur les façade rocailleuse. Fatale. Pas tant que ca au final.

En effet, là où aurait du s'enfoncer le flux obscur se tenait désormais une hache. Et pas une simple hache, celle ci était à double tranchant et contenait un œil en son centre. Le Barabe là maintenait ainsi, stoïque, offrant une étrange armure à Enoch. Car en effet, le pique n'avait pas détruit l'acier comme il aurait dû le faire, mais avait imprégné l'orbite ouverte.  
Guarreth n'offrit pour commentaire du sauvetage qu'il venait d'effectuer qu'un simple grommèlement sourd, parfaitement coordonné avec le râle d'énervement du commandant adverse, suivit d'un léger sifflement, ordonnant à ses troupes d'attaquer.

La silhouette de l'homme à la rapière fonça face à la horde, et l'acier de sa lame fila entre les pièces d'armures des ennemis, faisant jaillir des effluves de sang dans tout les sens, traçant une ligne rouge derrière le passage de jeune homme.

Ses mouvements étaient précis, rapides et prompts, entremêlés de fentes, d'arabesques, de sauts et de tours sur lui même, une danse macabre exceptionnelle dont chaque pas marquait une nouvelle mort et chaque blessure était plus profonde que le précédente, décimant à lui seul plus de la moitié du groupe, juste avant d'être stoppé instantanément par un coup de manche derrière le crâne de la part du chef opposant.

La dizaine d'hommes qui restait derrière lui, et miraculeusement rescapée de la percée précédente, fusa de nouveau sur les deux aventuriers restants, pendant qu'une trentaine débarqua dans leurs dos, sans aucun doute les arbalétriers perchés plus tôt précédemment, sous le regard, que l'on pouvait deviner sous sa capuche, inquisiteur de celui à l'armure cloutée.

Deux actions se déroulèrent simultanément. Enoch se chargea de l'équipe provenant de l'arrière, en mettant sa bras gauche vers l'avant, et faisant tourner sa canne avec son bras gauche et le ramenant brusquement en devant, frappant du pommeau à la tête de dragon un attaquant sous le menton, le projetant sur plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte une paroi dans un long craquement d'os. Puis, il avança au centre du groupe et s'occupa d'une partie avec la même stratégie, gardant une main derrière le dos et restant planté à un endroit, réduisant au fur et à mesure le diamètre du cercle formé autours de lui, et acheva les derniers résistants en frappant le sol avec le pied du « bâton », édifiant une muraille enflammée sur les corps des assaillants, dévorant leurs chairs et leurs âmes, au point qu'il ne resta que des la poudre et de la fumée comme signe de leurs existences en ce monde.

Guarreth, lui se chargea des survivants de la précédente offensive en utilisant sa seconde hache, celle sur laquelle était sculpté un œil clos, qui par un mécanisme étrange et inexplicable s'ouvrit à son tour pour libérer des projectiles. Mais pas n'importe lesquels. Exactement ceux qu'avait envoyé le chef adverse, mais en plus épais. Les piques se plantèrent dans des jugulaires, artères et autres points vitaux de façon quasi instinctives, comme contrôlés par le nordique, si bien qu'il ne resta de vivant en face de lui que le dirigeant de l'escouade et l'homme à la rapière, évanouie entre les multiples cadavres. Après cela, l'orbite de l'arme se referma instantanément.

Le démon vint se replacer à côté de son associé, puis tout deux avancèrent sur l'ultime survivant. Le barbare le mit hors d'état de nuire en lui administrant un violant coup dans le plexus solaire, le privant de respiration pendant quelques instants, cela malgré l'armure, puis l'attrapa par le bras et l'envoya valser dans un coin de la grotte.

Il le rejoint rapidement, au sol et tentant de haper un maximum d'air possible, afin de l'interroger sur la raison de leurs présences en ce lieu, assisté d'Enoch, qui prit la parole en premier.

« - Bien. Le jeu est clôt, seriez vous apte à répondre à nos menus questionnement ? »

L'interrogé le fixa d'un regard noir, mais face à l'impossibilité de s'échapper, ou même de se taire, au vue de la détermination de ses deux interlocuteurs, finit de reprendre son souffle puis se conclut par offrir des explications.

« - Et bien… Nous défendions l'endroit… simplement… En établissant une stratégie… Rien de plus.

\- Pourtant, c'est ici qu'aurait dût, ou pût se trouver un certains chevalier Vlad, voyez vous.

\- Et à votre avis, pour qui surveillions nous ce lieu ?

\- Pour lui ?

\- Exact maître Pyromancien. Et cela parce qu'il était à la fois trop faible pour assurer sa survie complète par lui même, et parce qu'il était méfiant… Trop de gens voulaient disposer de son savoir. Puis un jour… Une bande d'assassin est arrivée…

\- Vous voulez dire… qu'ils l'ont tué ? s'inquiéta le colosse.

-Non… même pas… attaqué… Ils sont sortis de l'ombre, l'ont endormi avec un seul et unique doigt… puis ont disparu comme ils étaient arrivés.

\- Donc j'ose supputer que vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où il pourrait être ?

\- Aucun… A moins que… Il stoppa sa phrase pour sortir de la doublure de son armure un petit objet en or. Un cercle dans lequel se trouvait un bouclier brisé en deux, et le donna au démon qui le contempla avant de répondre.

\- Qu'est ce donc ?

\- Quand ils l'ont saisit, il a tout de même cherché à se débattre, il a arraché cela à la cuirasse de l'un deux et nous l'a lancé, avant de s'évaporer sous nos yeux.

\- Bien… Guarreth, une idée ?

\- J'ai un contact expert en symbole de ce genre… Il pourra sans doute nous aider à trouver une réponse sur la question.

\- Et où se trouve cet érudit ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment un érudit… mais il réside dans la cité de Lasdakr… A la taverne d'Elven. En partant maintenant, on peut ésperer y arriver avant demain midi.

\- Excellent… puis il se retourna vers l'interrogé. Je vous pris d'accepter nos excuses les plus sincères en raison de la gène et des pertes humaines occasionnés. Sur ceux, mes camarades et moi avons à faire. En vous souhaitant une bonne journée surtout ! »

Puis il se redressa et pointa la tête de dragon sur l'inconnu. Soudain une sorte de filament magique se créa relia le pommeau et la personne. Au fur et à mesure, le « cordon » semblait remonter vers la canne, tandis que les yeux de l'interrogé se vidait de toutes lueurs de vie. Quand le phénomène se stoppa, il eut un ultime spasme, et sa tête chuta lourdement entre ses jambes, si bien que la position aurait pu rappeler celle d'un ivrogne voulant évacuer ses remontés dans un pot de chambre, et c'étant endormi à côté. Le démon, quand à lui fit signe au colosse de lui donner une gemme, demande à laquelle il accéda, semblant comprendre là où il voulait en venir, puis il fit transférer l'âme de la personne dans la gemme, avant de la rendre à celui qui en était responsable.

Une fois cela accomplit, il s'approchèrent du troisième membre de l'équipe, toujours inconscient, que le nordique réveilla d'une magistrale baffe sur la joue.

«- Hein ? Quoi ? Les allemands ont débarqués ? hurla t-il en sursaut, suite à son réveil brutal.

\- Il parle de quoi ? Chuchota Guarreth.

\- Aucune idée… sans aucun doute des monstres du Néant… lui répondît Enoch à voix basse, avant d'expliquer la situation à l'homme à la rapière. Nous avons décimé la troupe de brigands, qui n'étaient pas des brigands, mais des hommes de main du chevalier, qui c'est d'ailleurs fait enlever par une organisation inconnue… Dont nous avons un symbole et nous nous apprêtions à partir à la rencontre d'un indic connaissant bien le sujet, afin d'obtenir plus d'informations sur cette caste et retrouver pour de bon ce cher Vlad… puis nous vous avions vu au sol, et après un long débat, nous avions convenu que la moindre des choses serait quand même de vous réveiller et ne pas vous laisser croupir ici pendant un certains temps.

\- Ah ! Si ce n'est que ca ! De toute façon, je suis essentiel à la survie de ce groupe !

\- Si essentiel, que la prochaine fois… pensez à nous prévenir avant de foncer dans le tas, tel un taureau en rut.

\- Excusez moi, cher ami, mais il me semble avoir mis à mort la majorité de l'effectif seul, pendant que vous vous contentiez d'observer, monsieur gros bras et vous !

\- Je n'ai pas dit que le talent et la stupidité était deux choses incompatibles.

\- Mmmm… Qu'attendons nous pour partir plutôt ?

\- Et bien… Vous, concrètement. Reprit Guarreth, insensible à la précédente raillerie au sujet de son physique.

\- Ah… Et bien, je suis disposé à quitter ce lieu… Et prenez l'épée du chef… C'est celle de Vlad. Je pense qu'il sera ravis de l'avoir quand nous lui apporterons !

\- Incroyable ! S'émerveilla le mage. Vous voyez, quand vous le voulez, vous savez être utile ! »

Ils récupérèrent donc l'arme en question, puis émergèrent de la caverne, devant laquelle avaient attendu les montures, bien sagement. Alors qu'ils se préparèrent à se mettre en selle, afin de prendre la direction du Nord, pour aller à la rencontre de la connaissance du Barbare, dont les informations ne seraient on ne peut plus précieuses, pour la réussite de l'objectif, Enoch proposa de téléporter le groupe, il était déjà passé dans la région à plusieurs occasion, dont l'auberge en question, ainsi donc l'option du voyage rapide ne serait un danger pour aucun d'entre eux si tout se passait bien.

Le jour ne c'était pas encore levé, bien que les premiers sifflements d'oiseaux commencèrent à se faire entendre autours d'eux, mais il n'était pas encore trop tard pour rendre cette journée productive.  
Le mage monta sur son destrier, puis vint se placer entre ses deux compagnons et les saisit chacun par le bras, prononça quelques bribes d'un monologue satanique, puis ses yeux virèrent au noir, et dans un tourbillon semblable à un ouragan de souffre, disparurent de la foret, ne laissant qu'une odeur de mort sur leurs passages.

Les démons sont en route… Ils arrivent.


	3. La Taverne d'Elven

**Chapitre 3 : La taverne d'Elven**

Les trois « aventuriers » apparurent dans un déferlement d'ombres et de poussières à quelque pas de Lasdakr , au pied des imposantes murailles de pierres et de bois, et des immenses tours fendant le ciel telles des lames de rasoirs, dont les pointes dominaient la vallée d'une hauteur quasi astronomique. Tous talonnèrent légèrement leurs bestiaux afin d'approcher au plus près des grilles de fer barrant l'accès à quiconque aurait voulu pénétrer dans la cité.

Devant cette dernière attendaient une petite armée de gardes en armure de plates d'un cyan délavé derrière lesquelles tombaient de larges capes en fourrure grise remontant sur le haut du torse de leurs propriétaires, doublant leurs carrures de façon plus que visible. L'un d'eux, qui portait une tiare à épines verticales. Il se fixa devant eux, épée au clair, plaçant sa main vers l'avant afin de leurs faire comprendre de s'arrêter face à lui.  
Voulant éviter tout conflit, le trio préféra accéder à la demande de l'inconnu et se stoppèrent net à ses côtés afin d'engager le dialogue.

« - Messieurs. Décurion Déaryan, commandant de la garde Alpha de Lasdakr. Depuis les évènements de la Cité des merveilles, toutes entrées d'aventuriers est proscrite jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Veuillez décliner votre identité ou faire demi-tour.

\- Et bien, quel accueil chaleureux… intervint l'homme à la rapière.

\- Veuillez excuser l'arrogance de notre compagnon, Décurion. Nous n'avons rien d'aventuriers, d'ailleurs moi et mon compagnon, argumenta le démon en désignant Guarreth, ne sommes plus vraiment en âge de voguer à ce genre d'activité douteuse, et peu fructueuse, bien que nos conditions physiques ne soient pas à négliger, j'y concède.

\- Les ordres sont clairs. Pas de papier ou d'affiliation à une quelconque guide marchande, pas d'entrées.

\- Je vous comprend… Mais nous sommes juste de passage pour quelques jours, peut être qu'une exception pourrait se négocier ?

\- Pas d'exceptions. Surtout si c'est pour une courte durée, ca ne fait qu'agrémenter votre profil d'aventurier. Je vous prie donc de rebrousser chemin sur le champs. »

Enoch soupira et plongea son regard dans celui du garde. La lueur de ses yeux vira au noir intégral, et le chevalier sembla soudain hypnotisé. Le mage ordonna qu'on leurs ouvre les grilles et qu'on ne leurs pose plus de question durant leurs courts séjours.

Celui sous influence mentale tourna mécaniquement sur lui-même et fit un signe de bras vers les remparts, avant de rejoindre les rangs.

Le grincement de la grille en fer retentit aux oreilles de la petite escouade, laissant la place dégagée à l'avancée à ces derniers. La tête haute et le regard fier, nos trois héros s'engagèrent dans la cité.

Le jour se levait à peine alors qu'ils déambulaient au travers des étroites ruelles de Lasdakr, le barbare, toujours sur son immense loup gris, guidant la troupe vers la taverne en question. Cette dernière était une bâtisse en pierres apparentes de taille moyenne, composée de deux salles, reliées par un petit couloir, s'élevant sur deux étages, plus larges les uns que les autres, se dessinant en une forme relativement atypique comparé au style classique des autres bâtiments. Des effluves d'alcools et de musiques se dégageaient des interstices entre les pierres, enveloppants la rue de vapeurs colorées, odorantes et auditives.

Ils mirent pied à terre en scrutant l'ambiance extérieure du lieu de façon perplexe, en attachant leurs destriers sur la barre horizontale destinée à cet usage, puis, poussèrent la large petite porte de l'auberge et contemplèrent le décor intérieur.

En s'engageant à l'intérieur, on tombait directement sur un long comptoir, prolongeant l'entrée en un large couloir, au bout duquel se trouvait une estrade utilisée au moment présent par un luthiste et un organiste, dont les boyaux de l'instrument recrachaient des fumées colorées en accord avec la partition frénétique que suivait le pianiste, contrebalançant avec brio la mélodie douce et rassurante des pincements de cordes de son compère, fredonnant un air plus ou moins connu de tous, le tout se mixant en un orchestre épique et émotif en un même temps, berçant ainsi la taverne d'un fond sonore collant parfaitement au physique du propriétaire.

Ce dernier était un nain de taille acceptable pour ceux de son espèce, surveillant de toute part son établissement, et dont les larges sourcils recouvrant une partie de ses yeux lui concédait un air à la fois grave et serin, sans pour autant dire ni accueillant, ni renfrogné.

En voyant le barbare se présenter sur le pas de la porte, il ouvrit grand les bras et vint à leurs rencontre, nous permettant de mieux distinguer son visage. Un nez rond et écrasé, des cheveux d'un gris cendre regroupés en une queue de cheval aplatissaient sa tête, cette dernière encadrée de large favoris remontant jusqu'au dessus de ses lèvres épaisses en formant une moustache bien garnie, dans laquelle pouvait se retrouver des morceaux de son derniers repas, ainsi que des gouttes d'un fût d'hydromel d'extrêmement bonne qualité, ainsi que de sueur dût à la chaleur envoutante de la pièce.

« - Guarreth ! Que puis je faire pour toi et tes amis ? Ca faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu passer dans le coin !

\- Et bien Elven… Il nous faudrait voir Jimmson, tu sais tout ce qu'il connaît pourrait nous être cruellement utile, répondît l'intéressé, toujours monocorde dans ses intonations.

\- Et bien, reprit le semi homme en se grattant le front d'un air songeur, il est parti il y a quelques heures, tu vois, il n'aime pas trop rester jusqu'à l'aube, les gardes sont un peu à cran ses derniers temps, et se promener dans les ruelles de si bonnes heures paraît facilement suspect… Mais il reviendra ce soir, sans aucun doute. Si vous désirez vous reposer, vous désaltérer, ou quoique ce soit, je suis ton homme. Ton jeune ami à la lame de valeur, de l'andétherium si je m'y connais bien, alliage très rare de nos jours pour sa difficulté à être fabriquer, c'est important à préciser, m'a l'air extenué. Il y a aussi une table de _Koypor_ si l'un de vous désire tenter sa chance avec des ivrognes avares de paris et de jeux d'argents, lâchât il en désignant la tonneau atours du quel six personnes jouaient au cartes.

\- Je ne vous permet pas ! Je suis en pleine forme ! rétorqua le plus jeune du groupe.

\- Ils disent tous ca avant de finir en se roulant dans leurs propre vomis, compléta l'hôte d'un rire gras, tout droit provenu des profondeurs de son abdomen. En attendant, faites vous plaisir, je vous ferrais signe quand notre ami arrivera. »

En premier lieu, le trio suivit tout de même le conseil de l'aubergiste et allèrent se reposer dans un suite à l'étage que fit préparer le nain instinctivement, durant toute la matinée. Ils redescendirent pour le déjeuner pour se sustenter des provisions savoureuses offertes, puis se séparèrent dans la taverne pour voguer à des activités différentes. Le barbare à l'esprit vif se contenta d'enchainer plusieurs immenses choppes de bières, à discuter avec son ami de chaque côtés du comptoir.  
Enoch, quand à lui s'approcha du groupe de joueurs et s'assit sous trois têtes empaillées, celle d'un cerf, entourée d'une d'un buveur de chair et de l'autre appartenant à un tigre à dents de sapins, afin d'entrer dans la partie, et ainsi découvrir le _Koypor_ dont la signification était inverse dans le langage des semi hommes, créateurs du jeu.

 _Les règles se distinguèrent par la rudimentarité du concept de base, pour finalement aboutir sur un ensemble plus complexe à jouer. En effet les cartes sont divisées en cinq familles aux puissances croissantes_

 _1-Fleche (1 carte= 1 pts)_

 _2-Bouclier (1 carte= 3pts)_

 _3-Epées (1 carte = 5pts)_

 _4-Armure (1 carte = 7pts)_

 _5-Dragon (1 carte = 10pts)_

 _Chaque famille est composée de 10 cartes identiques de couleurs noires et d'une carte dorée, doublant la valeur de la main, en plus de sa valeur normale._

 _Les mains que l'on peut retrouver sont:_

 _1-Paire (+5pts)_

 _2-Double Paires (+10pts)_

 _3-Quatrain faible (Flèche-Bouclier-Epée-Armure: +15pts)_

 _3 bis-Quatrain fort (Bouclier-Epées-Armure-Dragon: +20pts)_

 _4-Brelan (+30pts)_

 _5-Carré (+50pts)_

 _Le but était de choisir l'un des joueurs autours de la table, en pensant que c'était celui qui avait le meilleur jeu, donc en gagnant soit en étant le dernier à jouer, soit en étant celui qui a bien choisi son pari._

 _Donc on donne le nom du joueur que l'on choisie pour la main que l'on pense qu'il possède, après que les cartes aient été distribuées, à un assesseur neutre (vous pouvez toujours tenter de l'acheter à vos risques et péril). Et la parti commence._

 _La stratégie était donc plus complexe qu'un jeu de cartes normal puisqu'on doit choisir et miser sur un jeu qu'on ne voit pas et qui change à chaque partie, sans compter qu'on peut changer une fois lors de la partie, au maximum 2 cartes sur 4, pour tromper les joueurs ayant pu penser que l'on possède le jeu le plus fort, ou pour éviter de l'avoir et donc miser sans risque sur quelqu'un d'autre, puisqu'on ne peut pas miser sur soit même._

 _Chaque personne joue, peut se coucher, suivre ou augmenter la mise de départ fixé par le premier à jouer. Le système fonctionne donc comme des enchères._

 _La partie s'arrête donc quand tout les joueurs encore en lisse s'arrêtent sur une mise égale. Les cartes sont donc dévoilées, l'assesseur compte les point de chaque main, et désigne le(s) joueur(s) ayant misé sur cette dernière._

 _Quand plusieurs joueurs ont parié sur la main gagnante, c'est celui qui a le plus de point dans son propre jeu qui remporte le tout._

 _La phase de décision se fait en une minute et tout se décide donc sur le visage des adversaires quand ils découvrent leurs cartes, ainsi il est possible de bluffer de façon visible pour les tromper._

Enoch utilisa son don de télépathe afin de connaitre les jeux de ses adversaires, savoir sur qui parier, et ainsi remporter de grandes sommes, tout en bluffant de temps à autres pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.  
Celui avec la rapière se morfondait dans un coin, semblant lassé par l'animation des musiciens. Il se leva donc et fit signe à ces deux derniers de dégager, afin de les remplacer. Alors que personne ne faisait attention à lui, il saisit le luth et se mit à gratter un comptine mélancolique, accompagnée d'un vieux chants quasiment oublié de tous par son ancienneté, relatant les épopées d'une légende du pays.

Dès les premières notes, un silence s'installa, même parmi les joueurs, bruyant jusque lors.

« - Oyez, Oyez, habitants du Cratère…

Laissez moi à tous vous conter,

L'épopée d'Urakoch Le Fier…

Et de ceux qu'il a terrassé…

Dans le duché de Darona,

Depuis la ferme où il vivait,

Observait la belle Ylona,

Qu'il rêvait, comme tous, d'épouser.

Devant elle, vint se présenter,

Notre jeune héros inconnu.

En l'implorant de l'accepter,

Son visage devint confus.

Si vous partez pour moi en guerre,

Suggéra la douce beauté,

Contre milles hommes, croiser le fer :

Serment, je pourrais bien prêter.

Oyez, Oyez, habitants du cratère…

Laissez moi à tous vous conter,

L'épopée d'Urakoch Le Fier,

De celle pour qui il a tout quitté…

Fort croyant étant le pauvre hère,

Et pour se donner du courage,

Pria donc la sainte Lumière,

Pour guider son bras et sa rage.

Le miracle fut sous ses yeux,

Une armure brillante l'entoura,

Faisant de lui l'élu des dieux,

Armé d'une épée à aura.

Savons nous pour quoi c'était lui,

Que tous les anges désignèrent,

Pour clore à jamais tout les puits,

Menant aux tréfonds de l'Enfer ?

Oyez, oyez, habitants du cratère…

Laissez moi à tous vous conter,

L'épopée d'Urakoch Le Fier,

La mission qui lui fût confiée…

De l'Eglise, il fut paladin,

Ainsi sa purge débuta,

Au centre du monde, ou confins,

Traquant ses proies dans tout l'Etat.

Guerrier sans pitié il devint,

Et oubliant d'où il venait,

Fit verser le sang comme du vin,

Et ceci, d'années en années.

Puis un beau jour il se souvint,

Et à Darona retourna,

Mais tout ceci fut bien en vain :

Morte était la belle Ylona.

Oyez, Oyez, habitants du Cratère…

Laissez moi à tous vous conter,

L'épopée d'Urakoch le Fier,

Ou celui qui se détestait.

Prêt à tout pour revoir sa belle,

Il partit sur le plus haut mont,

Suivant un sombre rituel,

Invoquant le roi des Démons.

Un sombre marché fut conclut,

Afin de la réssuciter.

Et jamais personne ne sut,

Ce que devint le chevalier.

Mais si par hasard vous croisez,

Un guerrier grand comme un palais.

Dont l'épée pourrait écraser,

Une montagne ou toute une vallée :

…  
Fuyez…

Oyez…Oyez…habitants du Cratère…

Laissez moi juste à tous vous conter,

la morale d'Urakoch Le Fier :

Ne jamais se fier aux divinités… »

Il continua de chanter ainsi jusqu'au soir, attendant toujours l'arrivée du contact du Barbare. Ce dernier débarqua au crépuscule, faisant signe au colosse de le rejoindre à une table, suivit d'Enoch et du « troubadour ».

Le dénommé Jimmson était un jeune homme de vingt ans tout au plus venant d'une famille aisée au vue de son accoutrement très fins, dont le visage enfantin était agrémenté d'une moustache blonde naissante, ce qui surprit l'Homme à la rapière, s'attendant à voir débarquer un vieil érudit ou à un anciens bandits.

« - C'est lui qui est censé nous aider ? C'est à peine un adulte !

\- Pas plus que vous au final, et pourtant je ne doute pas de vos talents dans votre compétence respective.

\- Certes, reconnu l'intéressé, un peu bougon.  
\- Bien. Que puis je pour toi Guarreth ?

\- Il me faudrait savoir à qui, ou a quoi, pourrait bien appartenir ceci, répondit le colosse en lui passant l'insigne précédemment récupérée.

\- Oh… Ce n'est que rarement de bonne augure que de voir ce symbole ressortir.

\- Continues.

\- Et bien, c'est le symbole d'une ancienne caste de la Guilde des Intendants : « Les Opposants de la Lumière ». En effet, à l'ère où les élémentaires, divinités ou démons vivaient encore parmi nous ou dans leurs citadelles, que l'on pensait inaccessibles, certains des hommes de sciences plus extrémistes que la moyenne, déjà considérablement élevée chez les Intendants, se regroupèrent dans cette sorte de secte, afin de mettre fin à toutes ces histoires de religions, divulguant les positions fortes et les bastions de ces entités à des groupes d'aventuriers véreux et avides de richesses et de gloires, formant même des groupes de guerriers parmi eux, à l'aide de prémices de manipulations génétiques et corporelles. Le symbole du bouclier brisé représente bien les artefacts courants de l'Eglise de la Lumière, dominante en terme de réputation et d'effectif à l'époque, mais aussi le rempart que constitue la religion par rapport à l'ignorance. En effet aux questions irésolvables, il était courant de répondre : « c'est tel ou tel dieu » . Le fait qu'il soit brisé désigne bien l'objectif de faire cesser ce qu'ils considéraient tous comme une mascarade. L'anneau entourant le tout, c'est le signe de la logique, logique de la science, comme quoi tout s'explique par les mathématiques, la physique et autres expériences plus ou moins éthiques. S'il englobe le bouclier brisé c'est pour bien imposer cette suprématie, et « rassurer » le peuple que là où demeurait l'ignorance, la connaissance apportera des réponses, connaissance capable de définir les limites de toutes choses, du Cratère comme de l'univers, ce qui est une fois de plus définit dans le cercle clôt.

\- Et cette organisation, où la trouvons nous ? intervint le démon.

\- Vous savez, elle est censée avoir disparue depuis bien longtemps, avant même l'Exode des divinités… En effet, la surplus de savoir paraît toujours suspect et maléfique pour le peuple… Mais les légendes racontent que ce sont désormais des assassins déformés par les expérimentations sur leurs propres corps, au service des Intendants, dans les tâches où il faut savoir se salir les mains…

\- Et on connaît un endroit où les trouver ?

\- Oui, vous savez si La Vielle Tour porte son nom, ce n'est pas pour rien, cette vieille tour, à quelques pas de la ville était leurs ancien bastion… Ce qui explique d'ailleurs pourquoi beaucoup de membres de la guilde habitent dans les environs. Cependant, ne cherchez pas à la surface, nombreux ont tenté d'y dénicher codex et formule sans succès. Il existerait un passage secret permettant d'accéder aux souterrains… Mais aux vues de leurs connaissances, ce ne se limitera pas à une énigme de courtoisie…

\- Bien… Nous avons un objectif, c'est déjà c... »

Alors qu'il allait s'apprêter à le remercier, Enoch fut soudain retint par un brouhaha surgissant de l'entrée, le tout combiné avec un étrange pressentiment qu'il avait déjà ressenti auparavant.

Devant la porte se tenaient trois personnes plus qu'enivrées. Un nain, un archer et un mage… Enfin pas n'importe quel mage… Celui ci était son fils. Balthazar, plus connu sous le nom de Bob dans le milieu des aventuriers… Sans regarder autours d'eux, ils s'avachirent sur une table devant le comptoir, pendant que Grunlek allait demander de quoi boire au tenancier.  
Le démon se retourna vers ses compagnons, inquiet.

« - Il faut qu'on s'en aille et vite !

\- Que se passe t-il Enoch ? Rien ne presse… On pourrait profiter de l'hospitalité d'Elven pour se reposer, intervint Guarreth, sans comprendre.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple que ca… Celui avec la robe rouge qui vient d'entrer, c'est mon fils, soit un demi-démon, et un tant soit peu alcoolisé qui plus est en ce moment. Notre proximité magique pourrait provoquer je ne sais quoi avec ce taux d'alcool dans son sang.

\- Que proposez vous donc ?

\- Peut être les tuer. J'ai une vieille histoire à conclure avec eux, proposa l'homme à la rapière, en se levant, rapidement maitrisé par le nordique le forçant à se rassoir.

\- Il nous faudrait une diversion plutôt pour vous aider.

\- J'ai quelque chose peut être… Aller informer votre ami que ce sont eux les aventuriers responsables de la chute de la montagne… Quand à moi, je vais influencer l'esprit de cette vielle dame, à côté d'eux pour qu'elle se montre agressif envers eux.

\- Bien, accepta le barbare. »

Ils agissèrent rapidement afin de gagner du temps pour trouver une alternative de sortie. Tout se déroula comme prévu, et les embrouilles s'engagèrent entre les cinq protagonistes, mais ne dégageant toujours pas l'accès à la rue. Nos trois compères scrutèrent le décor alentours, sans plus de résultats cependant, en essayant de réfuter la possibilité de se téléporter afin d'éviter toutes perturbations magiques… Jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel élément ne les force un peu plus. Devant la porte n'ayant pas été refermée derrière se tenait une nouvelle personne, un autre colosse baignée de lumière et d'argent, dans son armure d'or et de foie, tenant d'une main son bâton de fer et de croyance et de l'autre un bouclier incandescent de pureté.

Celui ci n'était pas connu du démon… En revanche son aura était celle d'un vétéran de l'Eglise de la Lumière : un vétéran puissant.  
La première tirade qu'il sortit à la foule fut :

« - Je hais ce mélange d'alcool, de sueur… et d'hérésie ! »

Il énonça cela tout en scrutant la salle pour déterminer la provenance de cette anomalie hérétique .

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers le trio d'aventuriers, nos trois anti-héros se décidèrent de monter à l'étage en vitesse pour échapper à ce que dégageait de façon inquisitrice le nouvel arrivant.

Ils pénètrent donc dans la première chambre qu'ils trouvèrent, où une vieille aveugle caressait des chiens, afin de sortir par la fenêtre. Le barbare installe une corde par laquelle il se glissèrent.

Une fois en bas, ils soufflèrent de soulagement, sauf Guarreth qui restait impassible, comme à son habitude.

« - Bon, maintenant, que faisons nous ? interrogea celui à la rapière.

\- A votre avis ? Nous allons à la vieille tour avec les montures. Je ne préfère pas laisser ma signature maléfique de ma téléportation trop près du bastion des Opposants de la Lumière.

\- Le dernier démon nous y attend… conclut le colosse. »


	4. Tentative d'infiltration

**Chapitre 4 : Tentative d'infiltration**

Trois ombres filaient à travers les bois dans une chevauchée ardente soulevant derrière eux des nuages de poussières, de neiges et de terres sur leurs passages. Le vacarme étouffée des sabots et des pattes du loup géant contrastait étrangement avec le silence des monteurs et leurs mines sombres et sévères. Ils se dirigeaient vers la Vieille Tour depuis quelques jours déjà, défiant la course contre la montre imposée par l'objectif de l'Intriguant, dont l'objectif final de ce dernier restait pour le moins étrange et obscur. Les silhouettes, encapées et encapuchonnées de larges duvets de fourrures, tirèrent sur leurs rennes et ainsi se stoppèrent nettes dans quelques hennissements, laissant leurs montures se reposer un court instant. L'un d'eux sortit une carte et la scruta avant de pointer du doigt une direction plus au nord, au travers de la brume épaisse sortant des nasaux des destriers ou de la respiration des aventuriers. L'un d'eux acquiesça la décision dernièrement et silencieusement choisie, puis tous talonnèrent leurs montures, provoquant un profond grognement tout droit provenu du fond des organes du titanesque canidé.

Ils contournèrent donc la ville jusqu'à arriver quasiment à l'extrémité nord du Cratère, où se dressait le dernier bâtiment avant les immenses montagnes formant la gigantesque crevasse qu'était le pays. Le groupe se plaqua contre la pierre froide du bâtiment délabré dont le toit semblait vaciller sous les rafales inquiétantes de vents aux températures quasi polaires.  
L'un des membres du trio monta sur la selle de son animal et, sans aucune hésitation visible sur ses mouvements, s'agrippa de pierres en pierres et gravit rapidement la majorité de la hauteur de la bâtisse. Au fur et à mesure de son ascension, ses vêtements se couvraient d'un épais manteau blanc, dont les flocons s'agrippaient et s'infiltrer aux creux des habits de l'acrobate. Ce dernier se stoppa d'ailleurs au trois quart du parcours, au niveau d'une petite fenêtre barricadée par des planches clouées entre elles. Il effectua donc une rapide traction sur l'alcôve supérieure de l'ouverture, prit une impulsion contre les poutres bloquant l'accès à l'intérieur, fit ainsi basculer le bas de son corps dans le vide, puis avec une rapidité extrême, se rabattît sur la protection et la fit voler en éclat. Il se réceptionna avec un roulade au sol, puis se redressa en ôtant sa capuche laissant entrevoir le visage déterminée de l'homme à la rapière. Il jeta un mouchoir rouge par la fenêtre qui fut réceptionné par celui sur un cheval. Soudain dans l'esprit de l'escrimeur, les voix de ses deux compères résonnèrent.

« - Vous m'entendez ? interrogea Enoch, d'un ton résonnant.

\- Parfaitement… C'est utile ce pouvoir dites moi…

\- Plutôt oui… Surtout pour connaître des informations confidentielles.

\- C'est à dire ? Vous aussi dans mon subconscient là ? commença t-il à s'inquiéter.

\- Exact… C'est donc ça votre vrai prénom ?

\- Un mot de plus, et quand je serais redescendu et vous n'aurez même pas le temps de prononcer le votre une ultime fois.

\- Calmez vous, et décrivez nous plutôt ce que vous voyez, intervint le colosse aux yeux blancs, un levier ou un quelconque autre mécanisme ?

\- Rien de tout ca… En revanche, il y a plusieurs cuves qui forment une étoile à six branches, avec un réceptacle central… Et autours de moi… huit « bouteilles » avec des liquides de couleurs différentes… Rouge, jaune, bleu, vert, noire, blanche, un espèce de violet et un autre plutôt bleu clair…

\- Une énigme ?

\- Ca en a tout l'air… Ca me fait penser au diagramme des couleurs en peinture vous savez ?

\- Bien vu, bien vu ! En revanche, l'artistique c'est trop rapproché du divin voyez vous… Utilisons plutôt ca comme le cercle des lumières… Bien… La pointe vers le nord… Commencez par une couleur chaude. Le rouge… Mais surtout pas en entier… Laissez y un sixième…

\- Bien, répondît il surpris en s'exécutant. Et ensuite moôosieur l'érudit ?

\- Sautez en un, mettez le vert, puis la même chose pour mettre le bleu.

\- Voilà… Donc maintenant ?

\- A la droite de la pointe au nord, donc dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, remplissez avec le jaune… Puis le cyan et enfin le magenta.

\- D'accord, il continua ainsi sans broncher. Et pour celui du centre ? Le liquide opaque je suppose ?

\- Surtout pas ! Avec ce qui reste de chacun de vos liquides, et dans le même ordre que précédemment, remplissez le… Ca devrait, étrangement, former un liquide blanc. »

Effectivement, comme l'avait prévu le guerrier à l'intellect toujours aussi surprenant, un précipité immaculé apparut sous les yeux de l'escrimeur. Soudain, devant les deux membres au sol, un pan de mur s'enfonça dans la tour puis disparut dans le sol, leurs dégageant ainsi le passage. Enoch signala à celui en hauteur qu'ils allaient ouvrir la marche le temps qu'il descende, avant de couper la communication entre eux. Le duo restant s'engouffra donc dans ce qui semblait être un escalier en colimaçon s'engouffrant dans les profondeurs, le tout éclairé par des lanternes aux lueurs vertes, mais surtout froides. La descente terminée, un long couloir du même genre les attendit, et au bout de ce dernier, de nouveau un escalier remontant. Ce dernier était minutieusement taillé dans la roche, remontant au travers des pics enneigés formant la frontière du pays, comme le laisser deviner les creux minutieusement conçus afin de laisser infiltrer la lumière de l'extérieur. Durant la montée, le démon ne put s'empêcher d'interroger son acolyte.

« - Dites… J'en ai vu des choses dans ma longue et immortelle vie de démon, mais un barbare capable de résoudre une énigme basée sur la science avec une telle précision, sans même la voir qui plus est… je n'en ai pas le souvenir.

\- C'est que vous ne deviez pas sortir souvent…

\- J'ai accomplis beaucoup plus de choses que vous ne l'imaginez humain… Et vous aussi apparemment ! Seriez vous un érudit, ou ce genre de personne ?

\- Rien de tout ca... L'ordre dans lequel j'ai grandit tenait simplement à ce que notre intellect ne soit pas délaissé au profit de notre physique. Cela aide à établir de meilleure stratégie.

\- Un ordre ? Vous voulez dire qu'il y a d'autre colosse aux yeux blancs avec des haches tenant d'artefacts démoniaques dans le Cratère ? ironisa Enoch.

\- Pas exactement…

\- Toujours aussi peu loquace décidément…

\- Au mois, ca équilibre le temps de parole avec notre coéquipier.

\- Vous ne l'appréciez point ?

\- Je préfère ne pas m'attacher pour ne pas avoir de regret.

\- Parce que vous en avez déjà eu ?

\- Non.

\- Il me semblait bien. »

Le bras massif du nordique plaqua le diable contre la roche, et plongea son regard vide à proprement parlé, formant un étrange tableau entre les deux silhouettes dont les visages dissimulés par les capuches et dont les corps ensevelis sous les tonnes de fourrure se fixaient l'un l'autre. Le premier massif, grand et imposant, et le second plus frêle et chétif, de taille cependant raisonnable. Cependant l'absence de crainte et la détermination transpiraient au travers de chacune de leurs auras, de manière identique et différente à la fois, l'une occulte et l'autre totalement humaine. L'échange muet se prolongea pendant quelques minutes, durant lequel seul le vent s'engouffrant dans les fenêtres taillées était source d'un léger bruit sourd. Le barbare leva un doigt sévère, accusateur et ganté de sa main libre vers Enoch, sans pour autant prononcer un mot pendant un instant.

« - Vous savez ce que l'Intriguant nous a ordonné à nous deux, et seulement à nous deux secrètement. Il doit y avoir une raison, et je ne l'oublierais pas. »

Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de l'Hérésie qui acquiesça. Le silence s'installa de nouveau un instant, puis le colosse relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur le diable, et ainsi le duo reprit son ascension dans le silence jusqu'à leurs arrivées devant une lourde porte de métal.

A leurs grandes surprises, celle ci s'ouvrit sans aucune résistances, ni aucun bruit, seul un grand souffle glacial leurs glaça le visage à l'ouverture. Cependant, ceux à quoi il s'attendait encore moins, c'était la petite troupe toute de noir vêtue et aux armes dégainées qui les attendaient en posture offensive. A leurs vues, les mercenaires foncèrent sur le duo. Enoch créa un maelstrom de feu qui s'agrandît au fur et à mesure au centre de la troupe, le faisant déplacer de droite à gauche, décimant petit à petit la horde depuis l'intérieur, en consumant certains à vif et en expulsant d'autre à l'autre bout de l'immense salle en pierre apparente. Guarreth, quand à lui, dégaina ses deux haches, et à l'image du sort du mage occulte, se mit à tourbillonner entre les survivants, agissant avec ses armes de façon discoordonnée, mais sagement réfléchie et diaboliquement efficace, coupant, hachant, décapitant, amputant, faisant jaillir des effluves de sang du tranchant des lames. Le dernier survivant, le peu de temps qu'il le resta, fut cependant celui qui eut la mort la plus douloureuse de tous, sans aucun doute. En effet, le démon lui lança un jet de flamme qui le plaqua contre un pilier porteur soutenant le haut toit et les arabesques de la galerie, et une fois qu'il fut maintenu en suspens à cette place, le guerrier rabattu ses deux haches sur lui, taillant sur mesure à cette victime un costume trois pièces. Quand il tomba au sol, il ne resta plus que l'odeur de poisse, de sang et de peur, ainsi qu'un certain questionnement de la part du démon.

« - A votre avis… Comment se fait il qu'ils savaient que nous serions ici ?

\- Vous aviez du assez peu pratiquer l'infiltration…

\- C'est à dire ?

\- C'est à dire que discrétion est assez peu compatible avec le fait d'utiliser la porte d'entrée…

\- Oh…C'est ce que nous avons fait ?

\- Vous voyez un autre passage pour rentrer dans une montagne ? s'enerva légèrement le colosse en nettoyant ses lames ?

\- Non, mais vous, vous le saviez et vous n'avez pas bronché…

\- Je l'ai fait… mais vous étiez tellement inquiet à propos de la présence de votre fils à la taverne et notre compagnon si excité de nous dévoiler ses talents d'acrobate qu'aucun de vous ne prit cure de mes avertissements.

\- Vous êtes d'un égocentrisme hors du commun… murmura Enoch. »

Alors qu'il allait certainement le réprimander, Guarreth ne prononça pas un mot de plus et leva la main, en signalant clairement qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche dans l'immense pièce. Le diable croisa les bras et haussa un sourcil désapprobateur, pensant que son interlocuteur cherchait juste un moyen comme un autre de cesser le débat relativement stérile qui les opposait. A leur grand dam, ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas et on commençait à distinguer dans les coins du titanesque hall des gardes aussi large que des mastodontes, avançant en phalange, toutes pointes de lances braquées sur nos deux mercenaires. En un rien de temps, tout les ennemis étaient déjà sur eux, et les encerclaient de façon trop efficace pour tenter quoique ce soit. Néanmoins, Enoch avait déjà préparé une boule de feu au cas où, et le Nordique tenait fermement ses armes. Un homme en particulier émergea du reste du groupe, dans des habits plutôt nobles, l'insigne doré au bouclier brisé minutieusement épinglé sur la poitrine. Son visage trahissait un âge moyen et des choses vécues dont il ne valait mieux rien savoir. Une moustache et un bouc bien fournit d'un roux sombre de la même couleur que ses cheveux long en queue de cheval lui donnait un physique assez atypique que la cicatrice traversant sa lèvre d'en haut à droite jusqu'au côté gauche de sa mâchoire. Une dernière particularité se distinguait nettement dans le portrait général de la personne, mais non pas émanant de son physique : Il tenait dans sa main ce que l'on pourrait décrire comme étant une double épée. En effet deux lames en argent à doubles tranchants sans gardes se réunissaient sur un même pommeau de longue taille. Il allait s'apprêter à prendre la parole quand une seconde silhouette différente de l'uniformité générale traversa le groupe pour se retrouver au milieu du groupe, à côté des deux cibles. Cette personne n'étant nulle autre que l'escrimeur du trio, qui engagea la conversation avec le chef adverse sans plus d'explication.

« - Bien le bonjour je suppose, désolé d'arriver un peu en retard, j'ai déjà rater le premier service faut il croire ! commença t-il en désignant du pouce les cadavres tout frais devant la porte. Cependant, vous en conviendrez qu'il serait regrettable d'assumer plus de pertes alors que vous ne savez même pas ce que nous voulons, et nous ne sommes pas sûr de ce que vous avez…

\- Soit, intervint l'inconnu, légèrement surpris, d'une voix encore plus profonde et grave que celle du Barbare. Je me présente Diryan Trank, chevalier de l'ordre des Opposants de la Lumière. Je suis tout ouïe à votre…proposition.

\- Excellent ! Moi et mes compagnons sommes à la recherche d'un certains chevalier Vlad que vous retenez ici.

\- C'est exact.

\- Nous en avons besoin pour un objectif relativement secret, et vous en avez besoin pour la science dont il dispose et qu'il maitrise. Or, pour avoir travaillé avec lui dans le passé, je sais que c'est un homme d'application et non pas de savoir. Vous ne saurez rien de lui, car si vous en avez besoin, c'est que vous n'avez pas en votre possession les Codex que cous recherchez pour l'ordre des Intendants, donc vous vous retrouvez dans deux impasses, alors que nous… c'est pour sa pratique qu'il est important.

\- Donc vous comptez vraiment partir avec nos connaissances, sans retour possible. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous avez un potentiel comique hors du commun.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça voyons ! Il se trouve que nous avons pour vous de bonnes sources d'expériences bien plus intéressantes. Avez vous déjà disséquez un élémentaire ?

\- Non… seulement des demis… mais je n'en vois pas ici.

\- Parce que j'ai mieux à vous proposer. Le monsieur avec la canne derrière est un démon… Et pas n'importe lequel c'est le diable Enoch. Avec ce que vous trouverez dans son corps, vous trouverez comment vaincre toutes ces vermines inhumaines.

\- Là… vous commencez à m'intéresser.

\- Je ne suis pas vraiment consentant pour cette option intervint le démon.

\- Oh silence vous ! Vous ne voyez pas que j'essaye de négocier pour accomplir notre tache.

\- Il reste un problème. Un démon c'est une chose… les codex c'est mieux voyez vous…

\- Justement ! Croyez vous qu'il fera plus confiance à ses ravisseurs ou à ses sauveurs pour dévoiler où il a bien les cacher ?

\- Tout dépend vos méthodes de tortures…

\- Je le connais vous ai je dit… Il ne parlera pas, même sous la menace. Vous prenez le démon, nous utilisons Vlad pour notre quête, nous en profitons pour trouver les Codex, et nous vous rapportons tout cela une fois que nous avons finit !

\- C'est un bon compromis… mais il nous faut une garantie… qu'avez vous de plus précieux ?

\- Justement, je sais que ce genre de petits bijoux ont toujours eu une certaine valeur aux yeux de votre organisation, répondît il en piochant une poignée de gemmes dans la sacoche du Nordique. Non seulement, c'est une garantie d'une valeur plus importante que toutes autres, mais en plus cela vous…occupera si vous en avez finit avec le démon un peu trop tôt…

\- Vous avez donc un démon et des gemmes sous la main… Et vous imaginez que nous comptons vous laissez partir avec tout cela juste à notre disposition…

\- Héhé… ria de façon gênée celui avec la rapière… Mais vous oubliez l'accès aux Codex !

\- Voyez vous… avec ces dernières… nous serons capables d'écrire nos propres Codex !

\- Ah ! Si ce ne sont que les gemmes qui vous intéresse… prenez les ! lâchât-il avec dédain en les laissant en l'air. »

Les cristaux restèrent en l'air un instant, se dispersant tout autours du cercle d'opposants, alors que le plus jeune du trio sauta sur ses deux compagnons pour les plaquer au sol. Avant même qu'un garde ne puisse réagir, des projectiles fusèrent sur les gemmes, les faisant ainsi exploser dans de violentes détonations, coupant court à toutes tentatives d'attaque de leurs parts. En effet, hormis nos trois mercenaires, une rosasse de corps inconscients occupait le centre du lieu. L'escrimeur se redressa, fier de son coup, pendant qu'Enoch et Guarreth faisaient de même, plus circonspect par ce qui venait de se passer.

« - A quel moment vous êtes vous imaginé que ce serait astucieux de marchander ! s'énerva le démon.

\- Ca va… ne me remerciez pas surtout… Soyons honnête, ce n'est pas la force brute qui aurait pu vous sortir de cette situation… Et mon « marchandage », comme vous le dites si bien a marché.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment vos méthodes habituelles… si je ne m'abuse, intervint le barbare.

\- Détrompez vous… gagnez du temps est une de mes grandes spécialités quand je juge que cela est nécessaire.

\- Et vous allez me dire que vous savez invoquer des flèches de nul part ? L'Intriguant n'avez pas fait état de vos talents de prestidigitateur… railla Enoch.

\- Ah non… Ca c'est avec la personne qui m'a retardé qu'il faut en parler. Expliquât-il en désignant une direction en hauteur ? »

Le démon leva les yeux à l'endroit déterminé et put observer une silhouette dissimulée dans l'ombre, accroupie au sommet d'un pilier tenant en main ce qui semblait être deux petites arbalètes. L'inconnu fit un geste de main pour le saluer au loin, puis fit chuter une corde aux pieds du trio, du long de laquelle il se laissa glisser. Une tenue rouge et orangée se fit découvrir, et dont les épaules étaient couvertes de boucles brunes. A sa vue, Enoch eut un spasme de surprise.

« - Toi ?

\- Bonjour père… »


	5. Mauvaises nouvelles

**Chapitre 5 : Mauvaises nouvelles**

« - Toi ?

\- Bonjour père… »

La personne se trouvant en face de lui était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années tout au plus, aux grands yeux noirs et à la peau pâle. Ses lèvres rouges dessinait un petit sourire mesquin et plein d'assurance. Ses pommettes saillantes surplombaient des joues peu charnues, lui conférant un profil de chat maigre, à l'image de l'agilité dont elle avait l'air de savoir faire preuve. Les deux regards plongeaient l'un dans l'autre de manière intense, dégageant un ressenti étrange, à la fois d'admiration mutuelle, de sympathie, mais aussi de méfiance et de doute. Le démon rabattit ses cheveux en arrière en lâchant un grand souffle d'exaspération, avant de prendre la parole, rejoint par le reste du groupe.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là Gwen ?

\- La même chose que toi, je suis à la recherche des Codexs.

\- Oui, mais, précisément « ici ». Cet endroit est quand même gardé dans le plus grand des secrets.

\- Et bien… je vous ai suivit, répondit elle en levant les yeux au ciel. A la base, j'espionnais ce groupe d'aventuriers à Lasdakr… Tu m'avais caché que j'avais un frère… Mais peu importe… Et je t'ai repéré avec tes trois compères. Selon moi, c'était trop évident comme coïncidence pour que cela en soit une.

\- Tu ne fais pas ça pour ton propre intérêt je suppose ? l'interrogea t-il.

\- Bien sur. Tu ne prend pas beaucoup de nouvelles, et cela fait quelques temps que j'ai rejoins l'ordre du Chaos.

\- Ca suit la voie du papa, raillât l'Homme à la rapière.

\- Taisez vous, vous… Bref. Ma coéquipière, Arcana, était quand à elle chargée de retrouver le dénommé Bragg, pendant que moi devait retrouver ses documents de travaux. On se disait que les aventuriers les avaient peut être récupérer. Mais, notre église travaille conjointement avec celle du Silence, qui nous a confirmé qu'ils ne les avaient pas, mais qu'ils savaient peut être quelque chose sur leurs emplacements… Vu leurs états n'enivrement, ils n'en savent absolument rien. Mais vous, je ne me suis pas trompé, vous en êtes bien à la recherche, c'est sur.

\- Techniquement parlant, nous on recherche juste Vladimir… Bon, il la fixa encore en tentant de sourire, laissant apparaître ses grandes canines, qu'est devenu ta mère… Chiara, c'est ca ?

\- Carla. Et comme toutes les prostitués devenues enceintes une fois : moins rentable.

\- Ah… je lui enlèverais des fleurs.

\- C'est trop touchant, intervint Guarreth. On n'a pas tout le temps devant nous. Allez chercher Vlad, quand à moi je vais voir dans leurs bibliothèques s'ils n'ont pas conservé des documents de recherches.

\- Ca ne sert à rien. Vous avez bien entendu, ils n'ont pas les Codexs, soupira Enoch.

\- Peut être qu'ils ont lancés des recherches pour, ils ont bien réussit à retrouver le chevalier… Et si ca se trouve, ils tentaient juste un coup de bluff.

\- C'est vrai… Allez y ! On se retrouve ici dans une vingtaine de minutes maximum, conclut l'Hérésie. »

Le Nordique s'éloigna du reste du groupe vers la gauche pour passer par une porte plus petite et cachée, dissimulée dans l'ombre omniprésente de l'immense hall. L'homme à la rapière, le diable et sa progéniture se déplacèrent quand à eux vers le fond de la salle. Une grande grille leurs bloquait le passage vers une pièce dont une lumière émanait de façon très froide. Ils cherchèrent une manière de l'ouvrir rapidement autours d'eux , sans succès cependant. Enoch conclut en posant ses mains sur le grand quadrillage en fer. Une fumée peu épaisse émergea d'abord du contact avec sa paume, qui se densifia rapidement. Puis le fer commença à rougir sur une faible périmètre s'élargissant de façon exponentielle. Le fer était chauffé à blanc et commençait même à fondre le long de ses mains, sans pour autant lui provoquer la moindre douleur. Le diable ferma les yeux et se concentra de façon encore plus intense. Soudain, un cercle de flammes ardentes se propagea sur les parties déjà affaiblies, les dévorant en son sein. Quand il se retira, un large trou dégageait maintenant le passage afin de leurs permettre de continuer leurs parcours. Le couloir qu'ils empruntèrent s'inclinait en une pente abrupte et glissant, due à l'humidité ambiante. Même les torches ne suffisaient pas à réchauffer le trio, dont le froid de plus en plus intense s'imprégnait en eux, rongeant leurs os et leurs chairs à petit feu. Gwen était en tête du groupe, et quand le passage s'agrandît pour laisser place à des geôles, elle dégaina ses arbalètes de poings et tira instinctivement dans deux coins dont sortaient tout juste deux gardes qui furent heurtés par les carreaux dans leurs jugulaires. La chute des deux cadavres sur la pierre s'accordait parfaitement avec le fracas sonore des trois paires bottes.

La jeune femme avançait, pressée, et souriante de vanité et de confiance, sans même prêter attention aux jets de sang des artères ennemies arrivant sur son visage. Elle recommença la même stratégie deux à trois fois jusqu'à arriver devant une porte en bois qu'elle ouvrit d'un grand coup de pied. Un bourreau se dressa sur son passage, immense, couvert de tatouages, les muscles et les nerfs si gonflés qu'on aurait pu croire que la peau allait se déchirer au premier mouvement brusque. Elle rangea ses armes dans deux petits étuis de chaque côté de sa ceinture et sortit deux lames courtes. Tel un courant d'air, elle pris appui sur un mur et se réceptionna sur les trapèzes du titan. Les dagues moulinèrent entre ses doigt avant de finir soudainement enfoncées dans les orbites de l'opposant, qui chuta au sol dans un râle ridicule. La brunette contempla son œuvre et fit signe aux hommes de passer devant. Ces derniers s'exécutèrent en voyant le corps inconscient du chevalier Vlad, inconscient et accroché à une croix de torture, laissant apparaître tout les supplices qu'il avait subit durant son incarcération . L'homme à la rapière s'empressa de venir le détacher et de le poser au sol, rapidement aidé par Enoch qui apposa ses mains sur lui, refermant ses blessures et ôtant toutes traces de sévices petit à petit.

« - Il n'a pas vraiment l'air au point, intervint l'escrimeur.

\- Tu as vraiment trouvé ça tout seul ? ironisa Gwen. Bien sûr qu'il ne l'est pas !

\- Un peu de silence, ordonna le démon, vous ne voyez pas que je me concentre ?

\- Vous le soignez vraiment ?

\- Je suis un démon, pas un saint guérisseur, j'utilise son énergie vitale pour rendre plus rapide le soin, rien de plus.

\- En parlant de démon…Votre fille est diaboliquement efficace en combat, elle aussi a une moitié de…

\- Non… Mais elle conserve une certaine… vivacité.

\- Je vois. J'apprécie beaucoup ce que vous savez faire, lâchât-il en se tournant vers la personne en question, tout en tentant de lui glisser un sourire sympathique, chose plus facile à dire qu'à faire apparemment. Vous n'êtes pas encore aussi doué que moi, loin de moi, mais cela viendra avec le temps.

\- Allez vous faire foutre, rétorqua t-elle sans même le regarder.

\- He ! C'était un compliment !

\- Je vois plutôt cela comme une tentative de séduction ratée, assaisonnée avec un zeste de prétention inutile, conclut par une pointe d'ignorance. JE suis la meilleure.

\- Un peu trop sûre de vous chérie.

\- Ok ! On se calme ! Vous êtes tout les deux doués, pas besoin d'une compétition inutile pour compliquer la situation. Vu que tu as son épée, et que tu l'as déjà vu, va chercher son armure dans le coffre dans le coin, c'est là où sont rangés les propriétés des prisonniers en général. »

L'escrimeur lâchât un léger râle de mécontentement, mais suivit tout de même l'ordre qu'il venait de lui être donné. Il fouilla donc dans le flot d'affaires dans un brouhahas continu. Jusqu'à un moment où il s'interrompît après avoir sorti les pièces d'armures alors qu'il se préparait à les dépoussiérer. En effet, il sembla sembler ce concentrer sur quelque chose, regardant de toute part. Il interrogea ses deux compagnons pour savoir s'ils entendaient quelques choses d'anormal, comme un bruit de fond. Ils réfutèrent d'un simple mouvement de tête désapprobateur. Toujours perturbé celui à la rapière se pencha même contre le mur du fond pour y coller son oreille. Il parut dans un état d'intense réflexion durant cette période, et sans prévenir, hurla de courir vers la sortie tout en récupérant les effets du chevaliers rapidement. Sans chercher à en savoir plus, le démon et sa fille firent de même, en plaçant celui qui était inconscient sur son épaule. Dans leurs dos, la façade rocailleuse explosa, engouffrant à grande vitesse les cachots dans un véritable Maelstrom. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'aventure, nous aurions pu croire que la mort était à leurs trousses. Une fois revenus au niveau de la grille principale, il s'effondrèrent dans le hall, lâchant ce que chacun portait, Vlad et ses affaires, au sol. Cependant le repos fut de bien courte durée, quand ils se rendirent compte que ce qui venait de dérouler n'était pas un simple fruit du hasard, car à quelques pas d'eux se tenait celui aux cheveux roux sombre et à la double lame, Diryan Trank, tenant encore en main un mécanisme permettant d'inonder volontairement les prisons. Il tourna la tête vers le trio, affichant un sourire carnassier et d'un sadisme hors pair.

Instinctivement, l'Escrimeur dégaina et lui fonça dessus, suivit d'Encoh et de Gwen avec ses deux dagues. Le chevalier de l'Ordre des Oppresseurs lâchât le mécanisme et fit tourner le pommeau de son arme autours de sa main et para le premier coup de rapière. Quand les deux autres compères lui arrivèrent dessus, ils se positionnèrent en triangle autours de lui, et s'engagea alors un combat hors du combat. Chaque attaque, face à lui ou dans son dos, trouvait une parade grâce à son arme unique, et ses ripostes étaient d'une violence rare. D'un coup de pied, il expulsa Enoch qui fut propulsé contre un pilier. Sur le côté surgit Guarreth, haches en main qui se joignit à l'offensive, ce qui ne dérangea toujours pas Diryan Trank. Ses larges mouvements élargissaient de plus en plus l'espace entre lui et ses opposants. Celui à la rapière tenta une offensive rapprochée, qui fut à son tour mis hors jeu d'un coup de plat de lame dans la tempe. Fut donc le temps d'un combat à trois. Il positionna son corps dans l'alignement des deux adversaires et imposa un timing dans le duel, afin d'éloigner de plus en plus la jeune femme. Une fois ceci réalisé, il se tourna vivement vers le Nordique, apposant sa première lame sur l'une des haches, et en faisant tourner son arme sur elle même, heurta la seconde hache et les envoyer virevolter juste à côté de là où étaient déposés le chevalier Vlad et ses affaires. Le Barbare eut un moment de surprise, ce qui l'empêcha de réaliser qu'il venait de se faire attraper par le cou et soulever de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres du sol et renvoyer avec la majorité du groupe, dans lequel Enoch commençait à se réveiller de son impact, en tentant de se concentrer sur qui commençait à se dérouler.

Un combat s'engagea entre Gwen et Trank, un face à face passionné et plein de haine, l'engeance du démon contre la fils de la science, l'hérésie contre la cohérence, la haine opposée au calme le plus total, la rage défiant le maitrise de soit, les deux lames courtes séparées se fracassant sur deux longues rattachées en une même arme, le blanc et le noir, le clair et l'obscur. Chacun parvenait à tenir la distance et personne ne semblait tenir l'avantage, la jeune femme parvint même à offrir quelques coups de pieds et d'épaules violents à son adversaire pour le repousser. Cependant l'issue se détermina quand le roux lui administra un énorme coup dans la mâchoire, la faisant vaciller et tomber à quatre pattes face aux quatre membres de la Ligue des Démons, tous plus ou moins en train de retrouver leurs consciences, concentrant tous leurs espoirs sur la brunette. Elle se redressa en tenant sa mâchoire en fermant les yeux à cause de la douleur un court instant. Elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et s'apprêta à se retourner. Malheureusement une des lames émergea de son thorax avant qu'elle n'ait put entamer son mouvement. Du sang commença à couler de sa bouche, couvrant ses lèvres d'un rouge encore plus sombre. La pièce métallique se retira de son abdomen, et dans son dos pouvait se distinguer un rotation de la double épée dont la partie encore immaculée se rabattit sur le cou de Gwen, et la décapita. Le corps, privé de son organe chef tomba à genoux, puis s'étala à terre dégageant un flux de liquide rouge sombre, coulant entre les pierres et de façon aléatoire, créant au sol une mosaïque morbide de flux vital. Diryan se pencha et saisît le crane par les cheveux afin de s'en servir pour nettoyer le sang tachant l'éclat de ses épées, tout en fixant les quatre hommes. Enoch se leva complètement, les cheveux en bataille, couvrant ses yeux, dont on pouvait cependant distinguer un regard qui s'embrasait. Sa peau se tinta légèrement d'une couleur bordeaux, ses muscles gonflaient, ses veines s'enflammait, et ses vêtement se mirent à prendre feu, sans pour autant les bruler.

Qui sait ce qui aurait pu se dérouler si un objet contendant ne s'était pas rebattu sur la tempe du démon. Puis ce fut l'oubli. Du rouge, tout vira au noir, au vide, le néant.

Gwen, le combat, sa tête, Diryan Trank… Tout s'emmêlait et se répétait dans l'esprit d'Enoch, sa respiration s'accélérait, sa bouche était pâteuse, ses yeux le brulaient, et dans une immense expiration… il s'éveilla. Il ne vit que les étoiles et le haut des sapins pendant un bout de temps. Il se mit en position assise quelques minutes plus tard en clignant des yeux pour tomber sur Guarreth et l'Homme à la rapière, en tailleurs face de lui, installé dans un campement de fortune. Le plus jeune se pencha pour interroger son voisin.

« - Tu penses qu'il est réveillé ou juste en crise de somnambulisme ?

\- Je vous entend, vous savez ? Réveillé… Qu'est ce qui m'a stoppé ?

\- C'est moi. Répondît Vlad dans son dos.

\- Mais pourquoi ? IL A TUÉ MA FILLE !

\- Toutes mes condoléances, etc, blablabla… Nous n'avions pas le temps pour ça si nous voulions en sortir vivant.

\- Allez crever… Comment aviez vous réussît à vous échapper ?

\- J'ai simplement chargé les haches de notre ami avec mon épée… Vous savez les pics d'ombres qu'elle peut jeter… Nous les avons condensé en une immense orbe grâce aux artefacts de Guarreth, puis relâché au centre de la pièce. Ce a fait exploser le sol sous nos pieds, et nous avons chuter dans le court d'eau provoqué par l'inondation des geôles . Nous sommes donc arrivé en bas de la montagne et avons fuit jusqu'ici.

\- Je vois… Mes deux compagnons ont eu le temps de vous expliquer pourquoi votre aide nous est nécessaire ?

\- Exact… mais je suis désolé de vous annoncé que pour transformer un portail de sortie en entrée, il va me falloir les Codexs.

\- Et vous ne les avaient pas… bien entendu…

\- En effet. Mais je sais où ils sont, rassurât le chevalier. Enfin… je sais qui les a.

\- Il y a vraiment une grande différence ?

\- Oui, il y en a une ! On me les a volé… Et pas n'importe qui… La Troupe du Diadème de Sylfiras… Ils ont un repère secret… Le problème est qu'il est secret justement.

\- Je connais ces hommes, coupa le Nordique. J'ai du en pister un, une fois, et mis à sac une de leurs planques.

\- Parfait ! Ce n'est pas si problématique, vous voyez Chevalier !

\- Tout est relatif, reprit le Barbare, c'est la plus grande guilde de voleurs… Leurs noms proviennent d'une des princesses du Cratère. La princesse Sylfiras, dont le diadème a été volé en pleine célébration, face à toute la population. Personne n'a rien vu… ni les voleurs, ni le vol. Un instant, la couronne était là, la seconde plus tard… Disparue.

\- Ah oui… je me souviens en effet…

\- Mais là n'est pas le plus inquiétant.

\- Et bien parlez donc !

\- En allant justement chercher une quelconque trace des Codex dans la librairie des Oppresseurs de la Lumière… Je suis tombé sur des documents parlant de Diryan Trank. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel membre de l'Ordre. Il fait parti d'une de leurs traditions… Les Cinq Chevaliers du Cataclysme. Vous savez, selon les religions, l'origine du monde se serait fait en quatre jours, la création des quatre éléments, qui par leurs unions et désaccords auraient donné naissance à tout ce qui existe ensuite, mortel, naturel, divin et profane. Le cinquième jour serait celui de l'Apocalypse. D'où leurs nombres : cinq. Ils sont toujours ce nombre, et dès que l'un meurt, il est remplacé… Cependant, ce ne sont pas des simples humains. Vous savez les expériences dont nous avait parlé Jimmson, elles servent en partie à ça. Les rendre surpuissants. Ils sont plus fort, plus résistant, quasiment insensibles à la magie, déterminés et sans pitié… Et leurs armes sont assez originales. Comme la double épée de Trank…

\- Peu importe qu'il soit seul ou avec ses quatre amis, je lui ferais payer…

\- Ses trois amis en fait… Le cinquième chevalier, celui de l'Apocalypse, a disparut il y a quelques temps de cela… On sait qu'il n'est pas mort… Juste en fuite, ou coincé quelques part, en envisageant qu'il est possible de coincer l'un d'eux.

\- C'est toujours un soucis en moins à gérer…

\- Ca dépend… Vous savez quand l'Intriguant a dit qu'il nous avait recruté, parce que nous étions les pires personnes du Cratère ? Et bien… Je pense que s'il avait sut, il aurait mieux fait de s'adresser à eux. »

Diryan Trank était assis sur un trône en pierre, surélevée par une estrade de marbre, sa double lame accrochée derrière le dossier. Sa position était celle d'un homme méditatif, tenant une longue pipe en bois en bouche sous sa moustache rousse foncée, relâchant des bouffées de fumées épaisses, contemplant la tête de Gwen d'un main, pendant que l'autre servait de maintient sous son menton barbu.

Il la retourna dans plusieurs sens, comme s'il y cherchait quelques choses, ou une simple réponse.

« - Tant de beauté ne pouvait qu'être le fruit d'un monstre tentateur, malheureusement… » lâchât il en soupirant.

Quelques pas résonnèrent et un homme s'agenouilla devant lui, avant qu'il ne lui fasse signe de se relever de façon nerveuse, sans même lui prêter réellement attention, ou encore le regarder.

« - Sir… Le Hall est nettoyé de tout cadavre. Le corps de la fille est déposé sur votre table d'examens… Nous avons purgé les prisons et sommes en train de poser le mortier spécial pour réparer le trou dans le mur et les fissures au sol…

\- Excellent. »

Le larbin ne bougea pas malgré la conclusion que venait d'apporter le Chevalier à la conversation.

« - Et bien, alors ? Dégagez !

\- Vous ne comptez pas agir face à cet affront à la science, sir ?

\- Bien sur que si ! Dès l'aube, envoyez des hommes à leurs trousses, prévenez les trois autres chevaliers, dites leurs que nous sommes face à un problème de taille, que nous avons une piste pour les Codexs… Que je sais où se trouve notre cinquième compagnon aussi… Et prévenez la guilde des intendants de se préparer à un siège dès qu'ils auront les bouquins.

\- Bien sir ! »

Le messager s'apprêta à se retirer quand Trank prit la parole une dernière fois.

« -Oh… Et préparez Stavkirke, il est temps. »


	6. Enquêtes peu habituelles

**Chapitre 6 : Enquêtes peu habituelles**

Les quatre hommes avaient voyagé de villes en villes depuis quelques jours déjà, cherchant à la fois à prendre de la distance par rapport à la Vieille Tour, mais aussi afin de chercher une quelconque trace d'un vol semblable aux méthodes de la Guilde qu'ils cherchaient à atteindre . Leurs recherches les avaient menés il y a quelques jours jusque dans un musée de Mirage où un Parchemin d'incantation surpuissant, dont personne ne savait vraiment ce qu'il invoquait, crée par un célèbre mage il y a fort longtemps, avait mystérieusement disparu sans explications plausibles. Ils s'étaient donc décidés à s'y rendre, de façon discrète toutefois, en empruntant des chemins au travers des forêts et des campagnes, en évitant les grandes artères routières principales, la population étant devenue moins apte aux groupe s d'aventuriers depuis les évènements de la Cité des Merveilles. Le groupe entra donc à pied par une petite entrée collatérales, séparément et à intervalles réguliers afin de ne pas éveiller des soupçons par rapport à leurs groupe. Si l'Homme à la Rapière fut le dernier à pénétrer dans la ville, il fut celui qui prit la tête de la compagnie dans la bourgade, connaissant les ruelles et les chemins de traverse afin d'éviter de croiser des gardes, ou autres formes d'autorités pouvant les ralentir dans l'accomplissement dans leurs mission.

Ils arrivèrent dans le musée, et se présentèrent au gérant du lieu, à moitié déprimé par la perte de l'objet précédemment évoqué, et désabusé en voyant la dégaine des quatre aventuriers, se présentant comme des « inspecteurs des délits inexplicables », ce qui n'arrangea pas vraiment leurs couvertures. Le directeur, prit de doutes plus qu'explicables, préféra donc les interroger, sait on jamais s'ils arrivaient à résoudre son problème.

« - Donc… Je n'ai contacté personne, hormis les gardes… Et vous me dites être là afin d'enquêter… sur mon problème ?

\- Exact, répondit l'escrimeur qui avait naturellement prit le dessus sur les interventions.

\- Mais… z'êtes au courant que vous avez pas l'air d'être des enquêteurs ?

\- Et bien… Il se retourna pour regarder l'apparence global du quatuor, avant de se retourner en cherchant l'inspiration pour répondre… Et bien… C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas très homogènes…

\- Pas du tout même, souligna Enoch en soupirant sentant que la négociation était mal partie.

\- MAIS, reprit celui à l'épée fine, quoi de plus normal qu'un groupe aux allures étranges voulant résoudre l'étrange ?

\- J'avoue que je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé…

\- Ne pensez plus, laissez nous faire ! Nous sommes des pro-fe-ssio-nnels !

\- Ca n'explique pas vraiment pourquoi vous êtes quasiment tous armés…

\- Ah oui les armes… C'est pour éviter … les Chtoumlouks !

\- Les chtoumquoi ?

\- Les Chtoumlouks… Ce sont des bêtes, sans vraiment de formes… des…des… des anomalies de l'Inexplicable, la résonnance physique de l'incohérence. Une sorte de magie du paranormal… mais sans mage pour les invoquer, juste des bestioles qui apparaissent… Mais ca peut faire BEAUCOUP de dégâts si on les laisse proliférer dans l'ombre.

\- Jamais entendu parler…

\- Je vous l'ai dit ! Nous sommes des professionnels ! Dépéchez vous, il y a déjà beaucoup de Chtoumlouks dans ce lieu… Et si nous n'agissons pas vite, vous serez bientôt envahis par eux ! »

Le gardien sembla prit de panique et leurs montra la zone où se trouvait le coffre fort permettant de garder sous clefs les objets de cette valeur dans le musée, en leur donnant une clef, ressemblant plus à un tournevis, afin de l'ouvrir. Ils prirent la direction indiqué à travers les couloirs où se trouvaient les différentes reliques des temps anciens exposées de façon complète et parfois en morceaux séparées dues à leurs utilisations surement désastreuses. Le porte devant laquelle ils s'arrêtèrent semblait être un ouvrage nain, couvert de rouages, de pistons et de loquets mécaniques. Guarreth et Vlad se collèrent à elle et l'inspectèrent minutieusement. Le Chevalier s'arrêta sur une portion relativement plate et trace un grand cercle de 90 cm de rayon environ avec son index dessus, puis le frotta sur son pouce, le sentit et le montra au barbare qui acquiesça sous les regards circonspects du démon et de l'escrimeur. Le Nordique fit d'ailleurs signe à ce dernier d'ouvrir le passage avec la clef. Quand il l'utilisa, le cylindre métallique principal du « tournevis » se divisa en de nombreux petits piques qui se fixèrent sur différents points du barrage. Dans un surplus de vapeurs et de bruitages métalliques, le portail s'ouvrit les laissant s'engager dans la salle surprotégée du musée. Quelques objets plus rares s'y trouvaient aussi, rangés minutieusement dans des cages en acier trempé. L'une était vide, que nos deux prétendus inspecteurs se mirent à observer sur toutes les coutures. Celui aux yeux livides désigna la coussin pourpre sur lequel aurait du reposer le parchemin. Vlad se rapprocha et essaya d'observer à travers les grilles ce que lui indiquait son compagnon. Un temps de réfection intense et silencieux s'installa entre les deux hommes, jusqu'à ce que le second comprenne ce que lui indiquait le premier… contrairement aux autres membres du reste du groupe qui se sentirent, pour la deuxième fois après l'inspection de la porte, inutiles au possible, l'Homme à la Rapière en profita donc pour utiliser la clef afin de se servir dans les quelques objets pouvant se révéler intéressants. Le Chevalier s'écarta ensuite et s'intéressa aux décors. Il se pencha dans un coin et ramassa un petit bout de végétation écrasée. Il le montra aux autres qui l'étudièrent en vitesse, avant de revenir vers le conservateur.

« - Alors ? Vous avez trouvé quelques choses ? Qui sont mes voleurs ? Et les Chtoumlouks ? Il y en a encore ?

\- Euh… Les Chtoumlouks ? interrogea Guarreth. Ah oui ! Ils ne sont plus un problème… Dites… Vous recevez des visites ici non ?

\- Et bien… oui, c'est un musée, populaire qui plus est, donc je fais des tar…

\- Peu importe… Des clients du sud-est du cratère, il y a deux à trois semaines ?

\- Euh oui… Un groupe de cinq. L'un d'eux s'est même évanouit d'ailleurs… Mais le vol a eu lie jours seulement !

\- Et donc ? D'où venaient ils précisément ces voyageurs ?

\- De Mirages, ils avaient l'accent assez prononcé du bas peuple de cette cité… mais encore une fois, c'était il y a bien trop longtemps par rapport au délit.

\- Rappelez vous, nous sommes des …

\- Professionnels, je sais, je sais…

\- Bien nous partons pour faire un compte rendu à nos supérieurs. Nous reviendrons d'ici peu. »

Le propriétaire n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que les quatre hommes étaient déjà partis en hâtes, et quelques minutes plus tard, furent en selle direction Mirages. Enoch l'interrogea pour savoir comment il avait put savoir que l'origine des brigands étaient aux alentours de la ville en question. Ce dernier lui répliqua simplement que la végétation trouvée sur les lieux étaient un bout de mousse émeraude à points rouges, n'apparaissant que dans les forêt du Sud. Il ajouta à cela la présence de poudre de craie rouge utilisé il y a bien des années par des mages de Mirages. Le Démon trouva la réponse plausible, mais l'interrogea de comment le vol avait eu lieu, et pourquoi il y avait tant de différences entre le jour de la présence des bandits sur les lieux et le jour du délit. Guarreth ne semblait pas encore avoir la réponse à cela, mais promit d'y réfléchir pendant la suite du voyage. Voyage qui se déroula en quelques jours de folle galopée et bien peu de repos. Pour entrer dans Mirages, ils utilisèrent le même principe que dans la bourgade précédente.

Une fois de plus, l'Homme à la Rapière fut le dernier à rejoindre son groupe, puis ensemble, ils enchainèrent les tavernes et les petites boutiques afin de se renseigner pour réussir à dénicher quelques renseignements sur la possible localisation de la Troupe du Diadème de Sylfiras. Rapidement, les pistes se dirigèrent vers une planque dans les égouts de la ville, en effet, selon les rumeurs, l'Archimestre de Mirages avait fermé les accès principaux aux sous terrains afin de bloquer la « guilde des voleurs » à tout jamais dedans, ce qui n'avait pas vraiment aboutit, puisque les vols de la renommée de celui du Diadème continuait à se perpétuer. Cependant, les passages qu'ils utilisaient restaient inconnus et surement bien gardés par certains de leurs membres. Un aubergiste leurs confirma, pour y être passé pour parler « affaire » il y a bien longtemps, la « porte ronde » sous le grand pont de pierre était le chemin principal et le plus direct pour accéder à leurs repaires. Il ajouta cependant que, comme il venait de le souligner, l'accès était bien fermé, avec des barrières magiques, « ce genre de trucs » comme il le disait si bien, et que seul l'Archimestre possédait les clefs pour déverrouiller ces énormes disques de ferrailles.

Après avoir recueillît tous ces renseignements, ils se retirèrent à une table un peu en retrait dans le bâtiment et commencèrent à établir une stratégie, Enoch insista pour y aller, estimant être le plus diplomatique pour cela, et pouvant même utiliser la magie pour dérober les clefs, et soulignant que Guarreth ou que le chevalier Vlad avaient un aspect et une dégaine trop brute pour paraître diplomatique. La proposition fit tiquer l'Homme à la Rapière, qui rappela que s'ils avaient réussit à accéder au coffre-fort du musée, c'était grâce à lui en partie, et que si cela tournait mal, il était le seul acrobate du groupe, donc le seul à pouvoir s'en sortir. Le Démon ne voulut pas faire perdre plus de temps à l'avancée de la quête qui prenait déjà pas mal de retard par rapport au fait de récupérer le paladin Théo Silverberg. Il finit donc par céder et accepter de se faire remplacer par son compagnon.

Une connexion mentale fut établie entre le démon et le plus jeune de groupe, qui se dirigea donc seul vers la grande tour principale où était établit le bureau de l'Archimestre, du nom de Paventi. Par plusieurs tours de paroles habiles, il réussît à convaincre aisément les gardes de le laisser accéder tout en haut du bâtiment, dont les escaliers semblaient interminables. Arrivé à l'apogée de son ascension, il tomba sur un homme de main qui lui demanda de lui donner ses armes avant d'entrer pour l'audience. Il souleva un sourcil de façon désappointée en soupirant, et ôta sa bandoulière sur laquelle était accroché le fourreau dans lequel était logé son arme fétiche. De façon plus surprenante, il sortit aussi plusieurs dagues et couteaux sortis de l'intérieur de son manteau, planqués dans ses bottes, ses manchettes, ou encore au niveau de sa ceinture, comme si tout cela était normal, contrairement au garde qui ne semblait pas vraiment habitué à voir autant de lames données par une seule et même personne. Après lui avoir tout donné, il tenta un sourire sympathique qui lui fit plus passer pour un psychopathe qu'autre chose. La porte lui fut donc ouverte, offrant la vision du maître des lieux à l'escrimeur. Un homme à la corpulence relativement impressionnante, semblant plus large que grand, était assis derrière un bureau sur lequel ses doigts ressemblant à des petits boudins reposaient, ses cheveux gras entouraient son visage tel une capuche dont le cuir aurait été abimé et râpé par le temps, dont les pointes bouclées remontaient jusqu'à sa barbe courte, dont les poils recouvraient de façon peu ragoutante les multiples mentons de la personne. Sa bouche se mouvait telle une limace et ses yeux, si enfoncés dans les amas de graisses n'avaient pour aspect que deux billes vertes émeraudes. Bien qu'étant à l'autre extrémité de la pièce, notre mercenaire distinguait l'odeur de porc rôti que l'Archimestre dégageait et sa respiration court. Il faillit avoir un relent de dégout, qu'il réussît à retenir, laissant cependant apparaître une grimace sur son faciès. Il s'assit donc en face de lui, et se força à prendre une posture droite et distinguée, avant d'engager le dialogue.

« - Bien le bonjour… Je me présente…

\- Je me fiche de votre nom ou même de votre prénom. Venons en au fait, je vous prie.

\- Je vous cache pas que ça m'arrange, en fait… Nous sommes sur une enquête plus qu'importante concernant des vols dont l'origine proviendrait de votre cité.

\- Vous parlez surement de la guilde qui se terrait dans nos égout ?

\- Exactement ! Enfin qui se terre dans vos égout.

\- C'EST DU PASSÉ ! s'énervât il. Ils sont morts dans leurs chiasses, privés de toutes sorties…

\- Ah… Ben, au moins vous ne verrez pas de mal à nous ouvrir l'accès pour y accéder ?

\- Vous rigolez ?

\- Et ben… bon c'est vrai que ca doit pas être le top question odeur s'ils sont morts de la manière dont vous l'avez souligné…

\- JE NE PARLAIS PAS CA ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, ce que vous voulez vraiment, et vous imaginez, que moi, ARCHIMESTRE DE MIRAGES, je vais vous donner ca, afin de vous offrir une possibilité de laisser entrer quiconque afin de rejoindre ces pourritures ? répliquât il en s'excitant, tout en agissant un trousseau de clef.

\- Et bien pourquoi pas, ca s'envisage non ? On peut en discuter pendant un diner, histoire qu'on fasse connaissance si c'est ce qui vous gène ? Enfin rapidement… parce que bon j'ai des priorités quand mêmes…

\- Mais qui êtes vous pour me parlez comme ca ? J'ai plus de temps à perdre avec vos…pitreries ! Expliquât il en claquant des doigts, signal pour prévenir à quatre colosses de faire disparaître le jeune homme de sa vue.

\- Pourquoi ça marche jamais quand j'essaye d'être gentil ? Soupira l'escrimeur… Bon… A COUVERT ! hurlât-il en pointant du doigt le dos de l'archimestre. »

Ce dernier, pris de panique se planqua sous son bureau, accompagné d'un cri très aigue. L'Escrimeur en profita pour se lever rapidement en requérant une plume posée sur le bureau, qu'il planta dans l'œil d'un des gardes. L'un d'eux tenta de se jeter sur lui pour l'arrêter. Ayant prévu le coup, notre « antihéros » se baissa à temps pour lui mettre un grand coup dans le genou, qui, dans un craquement d'os, prit une position peu habituelle. En se redressant, l'Homme à la rapière dégaina l'épée de celui qu'il venait d'amocher pour l'enfoncer dans le trapèze du troisième, alors que le propriétaire commençait à sortir de sa cachette. Ce qu'il lui laissait juste le temps d'apercevoir une chaise se faire fracasser sur le crane du borgne tout récent par le jeune homme, tenant pour le coup le deux pieds du siege en question en main, qu'il fit tourner dans ses mains afin de les empaler dans les pectoraux du dernier survivants de cette brève tuerie. Le visage couvert de quelques éclaboussures sanguines, notre ami se tourna vers son précédent interlocuteur, afin de lui arracher le trousseau des mains, en le gratifiant d'un chaleureux :

« -Merci Pumba, tu vois quand tu veux, c'est pas compliqué de s'arranger ? »

Puis, il partit en allure de course vers la sortie, tombant sur le gardien de ses affaires, il lui saisit au passage son arme fétiche, et quelques une de ses lames, avant de le repousser d'un coup de fourreau dans la mâchoire. Il reprit son marathon dans les escaliers, et plus il descendait, plus il sentait dans son dos une présence s'agrandir en nombre pour le stopper. Il déboucha sur les remparts, tenant en mains encore sa rapière rangée, tentant de remettre la ceinture en bandoulière pendant la poursuite. D'en bas, ses trois compagnons virent passer silencieusement la silhouette familière de la personne, et quelques secondes plus tard, celles d'une dizaines d'hommes, bien plus bruyante par leurs beuglements et le cliquetis de leurs armures.

« - C'est bien ce que je pense ? interrogea Vlad, désemparer.

\- Je vous le confirme… désespérèrent Enoch et Guarreth en cœur.

\- Décidément, il n'a pas changé… même s'il arrive toujours au bout de ce qu'on lui ordonne, la finesse et la discrétion sont souvent optionnelles chez lui… »

Pendant ce temps là, la course continuait, l'Acrobate utilisant murs et éléments du décors pour prendre de la distance et réduire l'effectif adverse. En effet, un premier c'était fait percuter par un étalon à pleine vitesse, libéré et énervé par l'escrimeur, deux autres furent écrasés sous une cargaisons de bois, dont les attaches avaient été soigneusement détaché d'un coup de dague, et un dernier devait être en train de tenir son visage, suite aux braises lui ayant été envoyés par une impulsion de saut du fugitif sur un brasero. Ce saut venait de lui permettre de passer par dessus une catapulte et de se planquer derrière quelques instants. Quand il entendit ses pourchassants arriver au niveau de l'arme de siège, il sortit vivement de se planque, mit un coup dans le casque des deux des premiers, les stoppant nets, et coupa la corde retenant le balancier du trébuchet, envoyant en orbite ces deux derniers, pendant qu'il profitait de l'effet pour reprendre de la distance et réussît même au passage à remettre sa rapière à sa position originale, et accrocher les clefs des égouts à sa ceinture. Il se retourna rapidement pour jeter un coup d'œil sur le nombre de personnes encore dans son dos. Trois derniers, dont un bien plus à la traine que les autres. Il sa stoppa net, et resta de dos en levant les mains en l'air pour faire comprendre quelques choses aux deux poursuivants en avance. Quand il distingua au sol leurs ombres, il se retourna et dégaina de l'intérieur de son manteau les deux arbalètes de poings qu'avaient lâché feu-Gwen dans la forteresse des Oppresseurs de le Lumières. Les deux carreaux fusèrent, et se rangèrent tranquillement dans les antres fortes agréables qu'étaient les jugulaires de chacun d'eux. Il rangea les deux petites armes de tirs à leurs emplacements et profita de la distance qui lui restait avec l'unique rescapé pour saisir une fillette qui c'était planquée dans un coin en voyant le carnage se dérouler sous ses yeux.

Il mit sa rapière sous la gorge tremblante de l'enfant, et attendit l'arrivée du dernier garde. Quand il fut en face de lui, il se stoppa en voyant la prise d'otage, et prit tranquillement le temps de son sortir son épée, avant de tenter d'engager une négociation.

« - Ok… Lâchez cette personne, rendez nous les clefs ou non. Je suis prêt à vous laisser partir si vous évitez de faire un mort en plus…

\- Elle ? questionna l'Escrimeur en faisant un mouvement de tête sur son bouclier humain. Je ne vais pas la tuer voyons !

\- C'est bien… Vous êtes raisonnable… laissez la s'avancer…

\- Non, je ne vais pas la tuer… Mais vous, vous allez le faire.

\- Vous êtes fou ? Hors de question ! Sortez là de cette situation ! Si vous voulez vous battre, faites le contre moi !

\- Croyez moi, vous allez le faire, je maitrise ca depuis très longtemps ! Pour vous vaincre comme vos collègues ? Ca serait trop simple pour moi : Aucun challenge, soupirât-il. »

La remarque dût suffisamment énerver le chevalier lui faisant face pour qu'il se décide à le charger. Voyant cela, notre Acrobate, ne sillât point et se contenta de sourire en le regardant s'approcher vivement, laissant se dessiner sur ses lèvres un sourire satisfait. A l'instant, où le garde rabattit sa lame, l'Escrimeur relâcha son emprise et fit légèrement reculer la fillette, pendant qu'il se plaçait sur le côté. Ce qui devait arriver arriva, et le corps frêle de la jeune personne fut littéralement séparée en deux parties bien distinctes. Dès le meurtre commis, le jeune homme se pencha à l'oreille de son opposant, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'effectuer, afin de lui glisser juste ces quelques mots :

« - Je vous l'avais bien dit que vous allez la tuer, non ? »

Puis il conclut le bref échange en lui enfonçant sa rapière tout au travers de la gorge, quasiment de haut en bas.

Tout était devenu soudainement silencieux, et l'Escrimeur sortit d'une de ses poches un tissus d'une blancheur quasi-divine, et s'en servit pour nettoyer sa lame, avant de la ranger dans son fourreau, puis rejoindre ses trois compagnons sous le pont de pierre, comme indiqué par l'aubergiste. En effet le passage était bloqué par un immense disque d'un alliage luisant. Il introduit la clef au centre, dans l'orifice prévu à cet usage, et quand il la retira, le disque s'enfonça dans le sol, accompagné du même genre de bruitages que lors de l'ouverture de la porte du musée. L'intérieur était un long cylindre sombre, et surtout complètement vide… Du moins en premier lieu. En effet, une torche prit flamme devant leurs yeux, tenue par l'aubergiste du matin même, qui prit instinctivement la parole.

« - Et bien, pour des gens voulant être discrets… Vous avez fait beaucoup de bruit à la surface… »


	7. Le Code des Voleurs

**Chapitre 7 : Le Code des Voleurs**

L'aubergiste guida les quatre guerriers à travers le dédale des égouts, enfermé dans les gros cylindres de pierres recouvertes de mousses, traversant la ville d'un bout à l'autre de manière sous terraine. L'absence de mots et de dialogues contrastait avec l'écho des pas dans le tapis d'eau imbibant le sol tout du long de leurs déambulations. Au bout de plusieurs dizaines de minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent devant une grande grille que le membre de la guilde des voleurs ouvrit. Devant les cinq hommes, une immense salle s'érigeait en hauteur, le long de la haute façade cyclique, de nombreuses plateformes boisées y était incrustées, reliées entre elles par de nombreux ponts curvés de cordes et de bois, formant un enchevêtrement de spirales autours d'une immense cascade d'eau qui couvrait la pièce d'un fond musical dût à l'écoulement continu. Sur les balcons improvisés se tenaient de nombreux « stands » , une micro taverne, des ateliers de travaux de cuir et d'arme, une grande table derrière laquelle trois hommes récupéraient les objets volés par les habitants du lieu, en faisait la répartition et la redistribution. Une immense et longue organisation, minutieusement réfléchie, comme une véritable entreprise dont chaque balustrade constitueraient un engrenage d'une machine parfaite afin d'obtenir une rentabilité optimale.

Leurs entrées ne furent pas particulièrement remarquées puisque l'agitation constante ne cessa pas. Ils se mirent à entamer l'escalade de la structure jusqu'à la bigote, plus précisément devant la table d'un homme un peu enveloppé, aux cheveux coiffés en bol, entouré de jeunes femmes en tenue légère. Il stoppa son élan d'excitation pour se concentrer sur la petite bande, en scrutant leurs apparences d'un air désabusé, tout en congédiant l'aubergiste afin de le laisser seul avec le quator. Enoch attendit qu'il ouvre la conversation, mais face au mutisme de la personne, prit l'initiative de l'engagement.

« - Excusez moi, nous aimerions nous entretenir avec le maître de la Troupe du Diadème de Sylfiras… Votre organisation.

\- Vous croyez qu'on le siffle comme un simple chien ? Respectez nous un peu ! Notre métier n'est pas un boulot simple !

\- Je sais savoir faire preuve de politesse quand cela est nécessaire…Mais laissez moi vous expliquer deux choses, répondit le démon du tac au tac, un peu sur les nerfs. Premièrement, JE suis certainement plus puissant que vous tous réunit, et de deux, mes… « amis » et moi avons des délais à tenir, et nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps comme ca pour l'instant… Alors menez nous à votre leader, ou je vous jure que je transforme vos organes en ronces, qui ne demanderont qu'à sortir de votre corps par tous les orifices possibles et imaginables.

\- S'il vous plait, si y a que ça qui vous manque, railla l'Homme à la rapière.

\- Bien bien… il essuya ses lèvres de la tache de vin qui les colorait. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

\- Je vous imaginais plus athlète, remarqua l'escrimeur, appuyé d'un mouvement de tête discret de Guarreth et Vlad.

\- Trêve de plaisanterie… Nous avons besoin d'un objet qui nous appartient, enfin plus précisément à notre compagnon chevalier. Et il se trouve… que de fil en aiguille… Vous détenez, de par un vol, ce dit objet.

\- Et vous allez m'en réprimander ?

\- Non, la notion de « bien » et bon comportement n'est pas vraiment ce qui nous définit. Autant vous dire qu'avec le vol, vous êtes juste en bas de l'échelle dans la notion même du crime… Nous voulons récupérer cet objet !

\- Ah… C'est pas souvent que les gens arrivent à remonter jusqu'à nous…Surtout depuis que l'Archimestre a bloqué tous nos accès de communication principaux…

\- C'est chose révolue grâce à nous, le coupa Vlad. Peut être pourriez vous consentir à nous accorder une faveur comme remerciement ?

\- Et bien… Ch'ui pas sûr m'voyez ? On a des règles pour ce genre de choses… Une fois l'objet volé et redistribué… Il appartient à son nouveau propriétaire, ou au receleur qui le revendra, et ainsi de suite… Techniquement… Ce n'est plus le votre ! »

Cette dernière remarque fit sortir de ses gonds le colosse du groupe qui débarrassa tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table d'un revers de main, puis saisit le voleur par le col et le souleva de sa chaise de plusieurs mètre du sol. Pour le coup, un silence quasi-religieux s'installa, tous les regards tournés vers la scène.

« - Ecoutez, on vous l'a dit, nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre. Alors trouvez une solution.

\- Et bien… Qu'on… Qu'on apporte le Code… Le Code des Voleurs… On devrait trouver…une solution adaptée.

\- Excellent ! Faisons comme ca ! Répondît-il en le balançant sur son siège, tel un vulgaire pantin. »

Un nain accourut en transportant un large ouvrage dont la taille était relativement similaire à la sienne. D'un pas chaloupé, il traversa les ponts et les parcelles qui le séparait de la simili taverne, saisissant sans aucun doute l'urgence de la situation. Il déposa le livre entre le groupe de l'Intriguant et celui au ventre un peu plus large, qui souffla dessus pour faire voler la poussière le recouvrant, tel un nuage de braise, puis l'ouvrit, cherchant une page qui traiterait du cas particulier auquel il avait à faire, de par la présence de ces quatre hommes, qui n'avaient pas l'air d'être ici pour rigoler, toujours au centre de l'attention des membres de son organisation. Son doigt glissa le long des lignes et des coins, tel un frénétique en soif de connaissances. Des gouttes de sueur commençaient à couler de son front et chacune d'elle qui se détachait de son visage essoufflé semblait être un coup de marteau de plus d'un juge en pleine énonciation de sentence… Puis il se stoppa net, presque en pleurs, et souffla un grand coup en pointant un article.

« - Là… Il y a quelque chose prévu pour ce genre de situations…

\- Et bien, expliquez nous ! Intervint Vlad, pressé comme ses camarades.

\- Et bien… « Quiconque voulant reprendre un bien à une organisation de voleur se devra d'être capable d'accomplir le méfait de voler la guilde en question selon les caractéristiques d'actions qui la définisse, et ceci par une série d'épreuves organisées par le propriétaire des lieux où a lieu la confrontation. »

\- Ce qui signifie ?

\- Que vous allez devoir passer une épreuve de force, une épreuve de magie, et une autre d'agilité.

\- Parfait ! Soupira Enoch. Peut on le faire séparément.

\- Techniquement non, car… Il se stoppa en sentant des regards assassins s'abattre sur lui. Oui, oui ! Vous représentez un ensemble… Nous ne pouvons pas vous priver du droit de tous participer...héhé…

\- Alors ne perdons pas de temps, reprit celui aux yeux livides. Je commence par le combat. »

A ces mots, le brouhahas qui avait disparut depuis l'acte d'agression reprit, et de plus belle, accompagné d'un mouvement de foule, qui entraina nos hommes au passage vers une arène creusée dans la roche, entourée de balcons tout aussi rocailleux pour les spectateurs. Le colosse ôta ses armes et les passa à Vlad, puis sauta dans le colysée de fortune, sous l'acclamation des voleurs, attendant leurs représentant pour cette première épreuve. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre. Un jeune athlète, affublé d'un simple pantalon de cuir, effectua une pirouette et se réceptionna devant le guerrier aux yeux livides. Il recula de quelques pas et se mit en position de garde. Quelques secondes plus tard, une cloche sonna, et le jeunot se propulsa sur Guarreth, enroulant ses jambes autours de son cou, et utilisant son élan pour tourner sur lui même, tout en se rapprochant de plus en plus du sol jusqu'à y poser ses mains en effectuant une roulade sans relâcher son étreinte, ce qui envoya littéralement le barbare contre une paroi de la fosse, du long de laquelle il glissa, sans comprendre ce qui venait vraiment de se passer. Il tenta de se relever quand son opposant reprit de plus belle en effectuant un salto arrière devant lui, en lui enfonçant la pointe de ses chaussures sous la mâchoire, ce qui le coucha de nouveau. Le Nordique voulut à de nombreuses reprises se remettre debout pendant un bon quart d'heures, mais à chacune de ses tentatives, le combattant le forçait, par une acrobatie complexe, à ne pas se redresser. Prit d'un élan de confiance, quand le Guerrier semblait aux plus mal, il tenta de l'achever d'un uppercut final, sous l'acclamation de plus en plus ardente de l'assemblée, qui tapait des pieds et des paumes sur n'importe quel paroi à portée. Mais le final ne fut pas celui que tous pensaient : le poing fulgurant fut stoppé net dans son élan. Le Barbare, bien qu'au sol venait d'attraper la main au creux de la sienne, tout en commençant à se redresser sur ses deux appuies. Ses lèvres se dessinaient en un rictus de haine auquel s'ajoutait un souffle de satisfaction, là où celles de son ennemi se contractaient sous l'incompréhension et la crainte. D'un geste vif et d'un craquement d'os, il brisa l'attaque en suspens, et par extension, le poignet de la personne, qu'il lâcha pour enchainer. Une bourrasque, une tornade, une apocalypse de coups plutôt de la part de Guarreth se déchaina. Points vitaux, sensibles ou facilement brisables, rien ne fut épargnés dans un tumulte de fracture dont l'intensité sonore prenait en ampleur de façon exponentielle et inversement proportionnelle aux encouragements de la foule, qui c'étaient désormais transformés en onomatopées de douleurs à chaque frappe donnée. D'un coup de pied final, digne d'un spartiate, il envoya le lutteur, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, s'encastrer dans la roche.

Le maître de la troupe déglutit lentement et fit signe à tous de le suivre jusqu'à une nouvelle arène, une plateforme cyclique au sommet d'un cylindre rocheux, surplombée par d'autres balcons, à l'image de la place centrale du repaire.

« - L'Heure est à l'épreuve de magie… » Déprima le chef, en faisant signe aux deux duellistes de se mettre en place. Enoch ôta sa cape de fourrure et la donna aussi à Vlad, tenant encore une des haches du Nordique en train de se réarmer. Le Mage se positionna, canne en main, posée sur l'épaule, attendant que son adversaire ne fasse de même. La personne en question était un homme de la cinquantaine, cheveux ondulés retombant sur le front et au nez tordu. Dès que le signal retentit, les yeux du démon virèrent au rouge intégral. Il planta violement sa canne au sol, fendant le plateau petit à petit, mais aussi le cylindre de haut en bas. Les failles s'animèrent jusqu'à encercler celui qui le faisait face, tout en s'élargissant légèrement, laissant émaner de leurs profondeur des nuances lumières pourpres, accompagné d'un léger crissement. Deux. Trois. Puis une multitude, tel un rugissement mécanique. Le calme revint, et le mage brigand se mit à rire, comprenant que tout cela n'était qu'une simple tentative pour l'impressionner. Il resta convaincu de cela jusqu'à ce que toute la structure se mettent à vibrer de nouveau, accompagnées de la sortie inattendue de chaines incandescentes qui s'enroulèrent autours de la personne, brulant en partie sa chair avec le resserrement de l'étreinte. De la fumée émana du corps du pauvre hère jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit emporté dans les profondeurs rocailleuses, tel un navire embarqué par le fond sous l'influence d'un monstre sous marin tentaculaires. Bien que le spectacle soit impressionnant, le responsable de l'action n'eut pas le droit à la moindre applauses ou encouragements, hormis celle de ses trois compagnons très satisfait par la performance de la chose. Même l'Escrimeur hochait la tête approuvant qu'à défaut d'être prétentieux, cet homme savait vraiment utiliser la bonne magie qu'il appréciait regarder.

Une fois du plus, le dirigeant de la guilde ronchonna et se força à les guider vers la dernière épreuve. Un immense parcours acrobatique était établit plus loin dans la base et n'attendait qu'à être exploité. Naturellement, ce fut l'Homme à la rapière qui se proposa pour cette tâche. Il s'avança petit à petit et observa le lieux, tâta les murs, le sol de façon perplexe et suite à cette observation, décrocha une torche de son support mural, avant de la faire glisser le long du sol. Cela eut pour effet de déclencher un bon nombre de pièges et de mécanismes, dont des faux sorties du plafond se balançant frénétiquement dans la largeur du couloir. Après quelques menues réflexions, il sauta sur l'une d'elle et bondit au fur et à mesure sur chacune des lames, suivant une cadence réfléchie, jusqu'à arriver à une nouvelle plateforme en hauteur. Il sauta sur un premier mur, et se servit de cette impulsion pour se propulser sur le second, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à arriver au bout du couloir où se tenait la sortie qu'il passa en marchant.

Alors qu'il rejoignait son groupe, un bruit d'applaudissement retentit en hauteur. Ils levèrent les yeux et purent distinguer la silhouette d'un jeune homme perché sur une petite excavation d'où il observait la scène à l'issue des regards. Il saisit une corde à ses côtés et s'en servit pour les rejoindre. A son passage, les voleurs s'écartèrent afin de bien lui dégager le passage. En arrivant devant nos quatre anti-heros, il les observa rapidement, et leurs fit signe de le suivre. Ils retournèrent à la place principale du repère et l'inconnu les emmena sur un des balcons en bois, offrant un accès sur une forge, dans laquelle les cinq personnes s'engouffrèrent, dont la porte fut soigneusement refermée derrière eux par leurs hôte. Ils purent enfin observer le physique de la personne de façon plus approfondie. Il s'agissait vraiment d'un jeune au teint pâle de vingt cinq ans grand maximum de grande taille et très mince, à la limite de la maigreur. Une tête un peu plus ronde trônait sur un coup tout en finesse, contrasté par de grands yeux verts imbibés de curiosité et une crinière châtain claire, tombant en arrière jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses habits se constituaient d'une simple chemise en lin, d'un pantalon en toile sur lequel remontait des grandes bottes, le tout recouvert d'une long cache poussière brun. En le voyant de si près, Guarreth dégaina un large sourire, à la surprise des ses trois compagnons.

« - Vous vous connaissez ? Interrogea Enoch

\- Pas du tout, répondit le colosse. Cet homme est le comte Umphrey, un grand propriétaire fortuné, de par l'héritage de ses parents, dont il ne savait rien avant d'y avoir droit… Peu de personnes sont au courant pour ses problèmes d'alcool et de drogues… mais la direction d'une des plus grande guilde des voleurs du Cratère…C'est innatendu.

\- Vous êtes bien renseigné.

\- Je suis un pisteur, c'est mon boulot.

\- Certes… Donc vous êtes ici selon l'article 874 du Code ? Rare sont les personnes qui réussissent à traverser les épreuves imposées par ce dernier… Un demi-élémentaire de foudre a réussît un jour… Peu importe. Quel est le bien que vous aimeriez récupérer ?

\- Les Codex de la Science Non Religieuse, répondit Vlad du tac au tac.

\- Oh ! Ouvrage intéressant. J'y ai laissé quelques annotations sur certains sujets plus compréhensibles… Cependant, il vous manque une épreuve à accomplir pour avoir le droit de le récupérer. Pas plus d'épreuves de mains, je suis contre et vous avez mis hors d'état de mes meilleurs hommes.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour être gentils, il va falloir que les gens l'intègrent, soupira Enoch.

\- J'ai bien compris… Vous devez réussir à m'expliquer notre méthode opératoire. Vous serez donc nos égaux, ce qui vous offrira le droit à cette récompense.

\- Je pense savoir, intervint le chevalier. J'ai recroisé vos trois dernières épreuves avec ce que nous avons trouvé dans un musé ayant subit l'un de vos vols. Vous vous approchez du lieu où est caché ce que vous cherchez soit par diversion soit par acrobatie. Si un obstacle n'est pas franchissable, vous utilisez un vieux rituel magique à la craie d'invocation, d'où la poudre fine incolore à l'odeur de souffre retrouvée sur la porte du coffre fort. Ajoutons que cela peut aussi permettre de traverser des grilles ou des vitrines sans les briser ou déclencher des alarmes. Vous volez l'objet… Mais pas totalement. Vous utilisez la magie pour invoquer une copie de l'objet qui se dissipe au bout d'un temps déterminé selon la puissance du sortilège. Cela explique comment la Tiare a put disparaître devant les yeux de tous. J'ai compris cela en voyant que vous mettiez la magie en deuxième place dans vos épreuves. Vous avez dut beaucoup vous renseigner sur l'utilisation de ses craies ou de vieux sortilèges pour en trouver un qui permettait de garder le côté palpable de la copie, et qui puisse rester actif un temps sans la présence de l'invocateur à proximité… C'est impressionnant pour un jeune comme vous.

\- Belle déduction…Admit le concerné. Sans fautes aucune. Vous permettez ? »

Il s'éloigna et ôta une pierre d'un mur dont il ressortit l'ouvrage tant recherché, qu'il rapporta et tendit à Vlad qui le récupéra comme s'il s'agissait de son fils.

« - Bon… Maintenant, c'est enfin à vous de jouer l'Escrimeur. Où se trouve donc cette entrée, enfin cette sortie pour le Néant ? reprit le Diable.

\- Vous auriez une carte ?

\- Bien entendu, répondit le propriétaire en désignant une table à coté de la cheminée centrale de la Forge sur laquelle était en effet étalée une représentation du cratère. »

Ils s'y rendirent et l'Homme à La Rapière inspecta les différentes zones, avant de pointer un endroit bien précis. La frontière montagneuse à l'Ouest de Gouffre-Ciel.

« - C'est totalement inaccessible à l'ascension ! C'est un miracle que vous ayez réussît à en descendre et à en ressortir vivant… Imaginez la montée… s'énerva le Démon.

\- Je peux vous aider sur ce point, intervint Umphrey… Il y a un homme qui possède une petite flotte aérienne naine.

\- Un nain ?

\- Non… Un grand monarque de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Le Cardinal Suprême Hassbar. Il va faire une fête dans les jours à venir. Il organise de grandes récoltes de fond de charité pour les orphelins sous le visage de bals masqués… Il y a toujours un feu d'artifice final lancé à partir de dirigeables nains. Des pièces rares.

\- Ca se trouverait où cette petite fête ? Interrogea Vlad.

\- A Darona. C'est une aubaine pour vous, c'est juste à côté de Gouffre-Ciel en plus. »

L'Escrimeur écoutait cette alternative avec peu d'envie, et tenta de le faire savoir.

« - Je suis pas du to… »

Il fut coupé dans sa phrase par celui qui se faisait passer pour le maitre de la guilde, qui ouvrit la porte à toute allure.

« - Nous sommes attaqués patron ! Une petite armée est en train de monter jusqu'ici ! »

En effet, on entendait derrière lui des bruits de combats et de cris. Le propriétaire des lieux réagit vivement et déplaça la table sur laquelle était la carte. Sous cette dernière se tenait un escalier sculpté et fit signe à ses invités d'y passer.

« - Il mène à un arbre creux à l'entrée de la ville. Faites attention en ouvrant la trappe pour sortir, des abeilles y ont fait leurs nids. »

Sans en dire plus, il referma le passage secret laissant nos hommes se débrouiller dans l'ombre.

La porte fut une fois de plus ouverte, ou plutôt défoncée par un orc à quatre pattes et enchainé, tenue par un guerrier dans un grands manteau en cuir sombre et à la tête affublé d'un tricorne toujours aussi noir, et avec un enseigne dorée de bouclier brisé épinglé sur le cœur. Le plus remarquable fut surtout son arme qu'il tenait fermement. Une épée à double lame. Des arbalétriers entrèrent à son tour et tirèrent leurs carreaux sur le plus gros des deux, laissant Umphrey comme seul survivant. D'un claquement de doigts, Diryan Trank ordonna qu'on l'attrape, ce qui fut fait.

Le pauvre chef de guilde fut saisit et plaqué à 4 quatre pattes devant la table, pendant que le chef des Oppresseurs ôtait son chapeau et posa sa lame dans la cheminée centrale de la Forge. Il caressa sa moustache et son bouc roux avant de se diriger face à son otage.

« - Et bien, Comte… Je savais que le travail des mains était important pour vous, mais pas au point d'avoir le besoin de piquer dans la poche des gens.

\- J'ai visé plus haut que ca ! Tout de même brave inconnu, vous pouvez me reconnaître cela !

\- En effet. Et de façon brillante… Et magique… Cet endroit, comme tout votre repère empeste le magie.

\- C'est grâce aux orcs c'est ca ? Je sais qu'ils pistent les flux magiques… Mais je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de les domestiquer pour les utiliser comme des chiens. C'est astucieux.

\- Quel érudit vous faites Mr Umphrey, tout ceci est grâce à la science, et uniquement grâce à la Science… Cependant je ne suis pas là pour vous, mais pour les quatre personnes qui sont venus vous rendre visite.

\- Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez.

\- C'est le démon que nous avons pisté… Malheureusement, toute trace s'arrête ici à cause de la surprésence de magie, nos orcs n'arriveront pas à en déceler une signature parmi tant d'autres.

\- Je ne connais aucun démon. »

Alors qu'il disait cela, un des hommes du roux vint apporter à son chef une lettre, qu'il parcourra rapidement.

« - Vous seriez prêt à abandonner cette personne nommée Camille pour défendre des inconnus. Petite question. A la vue de la calligraphie, c'est une femme, mais l'absence totale de poésie dans les rimes me ferait plutôt pencher pour un homme. L'Homosexualité ne me dérange pas. C'est scientifique. Une question d'hormones compatibles, de neurotransmetteurs, et récepteurs… Rien de criminel. Je ne peux en dire autant de la vision des Eglises à ce sujet. Hors ces hommes sont tous ceux contre quoi vous lutter. Violence, haine, chaos, et magie. Vous n'êtes pas contre la magie… mais ses représentants sont contre vous. Vous devriez réfléchir à m'aider. »

Il n'eut pour seul réponse qu'un ricanement. Trank l'observa pendant une dizaine de minutes, berçant la pièce d'un silence morbide. Puis haussa les sourcils et alla chercher sa double épée dans la cheminée, dont l'une des lames était désormais chauffée à blanc. Il se rapprocha de nouveau de son interlocuteur et fit un signe à ses acolytes, qui forcèrent Umphrey à mettre se deux mains bien en avant sur la table.

« - Je vous laisse deviner quel est le pire châtiment que l'on puisse infliger à un voleur et à un travailleur manuel. »

Il se tût sur ses mots et fit valser sa lame incandescente dans les airs, avant de la rabattre dans un tracé d'étincelles et de flammes.


	8. Trouble Fête

**Chapitre 8 : Trouble Fête**

Le crépuscule était à son apogée, enveloppant le ciel d'un linceul orangé percé par une multitude de filaments de nuages bleutés et imbibant la pierre blanche du manoir de reflet pourpre, dont la façade se reflétait dans les étendues d'eaux paisibles des bassins et fontaines du domaine décorant un jardin verdoyant et aménagé pour l'occasion du gala de charité. Le lieu se remplissait d'ailleurs telle une fourmilière dont les ouvrières étaient vêtues de pourpoints colorés et aux visages masqués. La musique d'un petit orchestre de cordes, de vents et de percussions complétait l'ambiance de plus en plus efficacement alors que le jour ne tenait plus qu'à une légère aurore à l'horizon. Pour en arriver jusque là, nos quatre hommes avaient traversés une fois de plus le cratère en un temps de record pour se rendre à la fête organisée par le Cardinal Suprême de l'Eglise de la Lumière, du nom d'Hassbar. Une stratégie avait été mise en place selon les plans du palace fournis par l'Homme à la Rapière, qui s'y était déjà rendu pour commettre on ne sait quel méfait. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas vraiment d'humeur à y retourner, assurant cependant que le lieu était sans réels dangers, surtout par rapport aux autres endroits dans lesquels ils s'étaient rendus jusque lors. Enoch fut donc désigné au poste de faux invité, restant présent durant la fête afin de pouvoir assurer une diversion, surveiller ou retenir les gardes si besoin. De plus, il était il était le plus résistant sans armure et ajoutons cela que sa canne passait totalement inaperçu parmi celle des autres invités. Vladimir Hannibal et Guarreth devaient se débrouiller pour accéder au toit, le premier afin de trouver le moyen de démarrer l'un des dirigeables et comprendre comment le diriger pendant qu'il serait protégé par le second. L'Escrimeur, quand à lui, avait longuement expliqué que les petits zeppelins étaient accrochés à l'aide de gros verrous protégés par un sort de lumière et qu'ainsi le seul moyen de les ouvrir serait une clef se trouvant le bureau du Cardinal, qu'il se chargerait d'aller récupérer en personne, étant le seul à connaître la position de cette dites pièce dans le manoir.

Le plus jeune du groupe les firent donc passer par une petite brèche au travers d'une large haie bordant l'arrière du jardin afin d'éviter les contrôles d'invitation et d'identité. Ils émergèrent donc à l'auré d'un bois utilisé pour des parties de chasses à la cour et dans lequel s'engouffrait un couple de deux invités voulant batifoler dans leurs coins, à l'abri des regards indiscret. Ils se séparèrent donc, le démon pour passer du côté de la réception, l'Escrimeur qui se dirigea vers un petit mausolée dans lequel il disparut tandis que les deux derniers entreprirent l'ascension de la façade à l'aide de grappins, tels deux ombres dans la nuits qui se glissait le long du mur.

Enoch arriva donc au milieu des autres invités, le visage dissimulé par un masque de loup noir et se servait au banquet à côté de l'orchestre en discutant avec quelques inconnus au chef tout aussi dissimulé que le sien. Afin de s'occuper, il s'amusait à scruter les pensées des convives. La plupart étaient de grands collaborateurs de l'église, certains des paladins en repos profitant d'une fête dans le cadre de leur clergé et d'autre des simple bourgeois voulant sortir de la monotonie de leurs conforts. Un serviteur le sortit de ses pensées en s'approchant de lui avec un plateau, lui proposant un cocktail. L'alcool n'ayant aucun effet sur son métabolisme, il accepta et tendit son main vers le dernier gobelet argenté proposé. Cependant, il fut coupé dans son élan quand une main attrapa le verre avant lui. Le serveur s'éloigna donc pendant que le Diable se tournait vers celui qui lui avait fait le précédent affront. Un homme tout vêtu de noir, une chemise, un veston et un pantalon de cuir avec un masque de lion tout aussi sombre, entouré d'une crinière de cheveux ébènes et d'une barbichette bien entretenue. Légèrement blessé à son égo, Enoch le dévisagea de haut en bas puis tenta de s'infiltrer dans son esprit… sans plus de résultat… Et étrangement, l'inconnu sembla s'en rendre compte en affichant un grand sourire, en portant la coupe à ses lèvres, avant de répondre au questionnement silencieux de celui qui le dévisageait.

« - Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi je vous ai piqué votre breuvage, n'est ce pas ?

\- Je serais bien heureux d'en connaître la raison, en effet.

\- Voyez vous… Ce n'est pas parce que cette soirée est à but caritatif que l'Eglise de la Lumière ne reste pas sur ses gardes. L'andétherium, plus connu sous le nom d'argent béni est un métal rare et puissant qui a pour particularité de provoquer des brulures lorsqu'il entre en contact avec la peau d'un démon ou de quelconques autres hérésie vivante. Métal avec lequel sont fait ces gobelets… Disons que cet incident aurait pu compromettre votre mission. Ca aurait pu être fâcheux.

\- Comment…

\- Comment je sais que vous vous infiltrez ? Cela vous fera t-il avancer ? La vrai question est surtout pourquoi ?

\- Vous vous le savez surement, puisque vous avez l'air si omniscient.

\- Je sais ce que je cherche à faire… Mais mon pourquoi signifiait surtout « pourquoi êtes vous encore ici… ».

\- Ca ne vous regarde pas.

\- Si je le désire, ca me regarde. Le temps est précieux. C'est notre constante à nous tous, à des échelles différentes, mais nous sommes tous des graines d'un immense sablier qui n'a pour vocation que d'être retourné… »

Il illustra son propos en resserrant la coupe dans sa main. Le liquide dans le contenant commença à disparaître par le fond, pendant que du sable glissait entre ses doigts, puis ce fut au calice de se dissiper de la même manière jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien dans le poing de l'étranger. Puis le sable à ses pieds se mit à léviter pour retourner à sa place d'origine pour reformer l'objet détruit.

« - Voyez vous Enoch… Les pions sont quasiment tous positionnés, mais le temps presse. Dans peu de temps si la Reine n'est pas posée, les pièces prendront des initiatives imprévues et risqueraient bien de compromettre leurs propres camps.

\- Je me fiche pas mal de vos métaphores, de vos humeurs ou même de vos plans. Laissez moi accomplir ce que l'on m'a demandé.

\- Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Vous avez déjà fait rentrer des jetons qui n'auraient pas du se mêler à cette histoire. Et cela à votre dépend. Dois je vous rappeler que le manque de réflexion et de planification dans votre groupe a été la raison de la mort de votre fille Gwen. Votre stratégie pourrait aussi vous enlever votre fils, Balthazar, si vous continuez sur cette même voie.

\- Je vous déconseille de m'intimider ou ca pourrait surtout se retourner contre vous. »

L'inconnu attrapa vivement le bras du diable… Et la main de ce dernier commença à se raidir, s'amincir, jusqu'à laisser apercevoir toutes les veines, nerfs et muscles qui commencèrent à disparaître aussi, pour ne laisser qu'un squelette inerte à la place du poing. Quand l'étreinte fut relâchée, la main reprit son état normal.

« - C'est moi qui vous déconseille de le faire… Ai je de nouveau toute votre attention ?

\- Vous l'avez…Où voulez vous en venir ? reprit le père du Pyromage plus calmement.

\- Vous avez volontairement été placé avec des éléments qui auraient du vous éviter ce genre de soucis. Vous n'êtes pas des hommes bons. Le passé n'a pas d'importance, il vous a forgé… Et pourtant aujourd'hui il vous retarde. L'église du Silence ne tardera pas à parler. Finissez en avant que ce ne soit le cas.

\- Ca vous direz de parler clairement ? S'énerva le démon.

\- Inutile de chercher la clef d'une situation quand il n'y en a aucune.

\- Et bien, Enoch regarda au sol en haussant les sourcils. Toujours aussi imcomp… Il venait de relever sa tête, observant que son interlocuteur avait disparut… Incompréhensible, conclut-il en allant vers d'autres invités. »

* * *

Pendant ce temps, L'Homme à la Rapière déambulait dans un passage étroit en pierre brute empestant la moisissure et le renfermé, sans fenêtres, ni sources de lumière, à l'aveugle, guidé par le courant d'air glacial traversant le couloir. Il finit par arriver sur un grand morceau de tissus bouchant l'issus. Il souleva ce qui semblait être une épaisse tenture et émergea donc sur une grande pièce décorée de colonnes, des peintures murales et de toits, agrémentés de sculptures recouvertes de feuilles d'or. L'emménagement correspondait à ce qui semblait être un bureau avec un grand salon de négociation. Un homme était d'ailleurs debout, dos courbé à plancher sur des documents sur son bureau, avec une bouteille d'un bourbon précieux qu'il avait déjà entamé dans une coupe en cristal. Sa tenue était un grand manteau de fourrure blanche et éclatante, tombant jusqu'à ses pieds. L'Escrimeur ne le voyait que de derrière, et ne distinguait que le crane chauve de la personne sur lequel reposait un fin diadème d'or. Il ne sembla pas remarquer l'arrivé d'un visiteur jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente le contact froid de la lame sur le côté de son cou musculeux. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil sur la pointe, qu'il écarta calmement avec deux doigts en se retournant vers son agresseur. On pouvait maintenant distinguer son faciès au complet. Un front marqué par l'âge, des sourcils épais, une mâchoire carrée recouverte d'une barbe garnie cendrée. Ses yeux étaient noirs, avec des reflets violets… enfin son œil, puisque l'un d'eux était crevé comme le signalait sa pupille intégralement blanche et la cicatrice qui traversait le côté droit de son visage de haut en bas, marquant ses lèvres par la même occasion. L'avant de ses vêtements était une aube du même type que son manteau, sur laquelle une immense croix celte était brodée avec une longue chaine d'argent agrémentée d'un petit bouclier gravé de versets latins. Ses doigts étaient couverts de plusieurs bagues toutes aussi luisantes que le reste de son accoutrement. Il se contenta d'attraper son verre, désormais dans son dos et d'y boire calmement avant de le reposer, sans détacher son regard de son visiteur. Après avoir déglutit, il sembla donc décidé à demander des explications… A moins que…

« - Tu es donc de retour ?

\- Contre ma volonté, croyez moi cher Cardinal Suprême Hassbar.

\- Donc tu ne reviens pas pour de bon ?

\- Pour de bon ? Comme si j'avais déjà été à votre service !

\- Tu l'as été… N'oublie pas tes origines.

\- Mes origines ? Ria l'Escrimeur. Quelle origine a un orphelin ?

\- Tu n'es pas un orphelin… Enfin maintenant si, mais par ta faute ! Mais, tu n'as pas vécu seul et abandonné, je t'ai recueillît à la base.

\- Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ça.

\- Tu le fais exprès décidément… Tu es un enfant illégitime, tu sais quand un homme de foi, un paladin dans ton cas, marié qui plus est, commet l'irréparable ? Et ben, pour éviter tous scandales ou pertes d'effectifs, nous recueillons ces enfants. Certains des cardinaux s'assurent juste qu'ils soient adoptés, ou les forment dans l'optique de la Lumière… Moi c'est une autre histoire, je vous forme à être ma garde personnelle, mes Rapières. Je peux voir la tienne ? »

Comme hypnotisé, ce dernier retourna son arme pour en tendre le pommeau vers son interlocuteur, qu'il attrapa et leva au niveau de ses yeux, puis la tourna dans tous les sens possibles.

« - Andétherium, double tranchant et pointe perçante, tu n'as pas changé la lame… Le pommeau est toujours le même, bien que tu l'as retravaillé pour qu'il ne corresponde qu'à ta paume, cependant le fil et le cuir dessus sont ceux d'origine… En revanche, tu as troqué la garde en cloche pour une garde à volutes et à courbes… Surement parce que la première était imprimée de mon sceau. »

Il fit valser l'arme tout autours avec de grands moulinets, en la faisant passer dans chacune de ses mains au fur et à mesure.

« - Toujours travaillée pour la volée et l'estoc. Tu ne chômes pas sur son entretient…

\- Comme toutes Rapières qui se respecte.

\- Tu te souviens donc, maintenant ? Interrogea l'Évêque, mimant la surprise et en rendant l'épée à son propriétaire.

\- Je n'ai pas dit ca.

\- Mmm… je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu joues… Mais ce retour, bien que provisoire est il annonciateur d'un retour dans le futur ?

\- Non. Et même si je le voulais… disons que j'ai pris goût à une certaine liberté que je n'apprécierais pas de voir retirer. Et que cette même liberté m'a emmené à commettre des actes que votre bonne et sainte Eglise de la Lumière réprouverait suffisamment pour m'accorder une confession.

\- Je suis prête à te l'accorder… Une erreur de jeunesse. Après tout tu avais quoi ? Douze ans quand tu as retrouvé ton père biologique pour le tuer afin de te venger de t'avoir abandonner ? A cet âge réussir à tuer un paladin n'est pas un acte facile… C'est la preuve d'une grande force dont nous avons besoin. Surtout que cet homme, n'et ait pas un petit paladin, c'était tout de même le paladin de Sil…

\- NE PRONONCEZ PAS SON NOM ! Le coupa l'Escrimeur.

\- Si tu veux. Mais des choses se préparent, des entités bougent au delà du Cratère. Quand ca arrivera, il vaudra mieux être du côté d'une église plutôt que du côté des Intendants qui ont permis aux aventuriers de chasser les divinités et les puissances de notre Terre.

\- Parce que vous pensez que les avoir abandonner fait pencher la balance en votre faveur ?

\- Non… mais nous saurons leurs offrir notre soutient. Mais si tu n'es pas là pour revenir sous mes ordres. Pourquoi es tu ici ?

\- Pour la clef des dirigeables.

\- Mais… il n'y a jamais eu de clefs… rétorqua l'homme d'Eglise, incompréhensif.

\- Je sais. Reprit l'Homme à la Rapière, affichant un de ses sourires si sadiques. »

* * *

Toujours à profiter de la fête, Enoch avait établit une connexion mentale avec Vladimir Hannibal qui étudiait le fonctionnement des zeppelins. Il fut soudain coupé par Guarreth qui était rentré dans l'appareil, l'air grave, annonçant qu'un problème de taille se dressait devant eux. Alors qu'il faisait la garde, il avait remarqué que les chaines retenant les véhicules aériens au sol étaient attachées à l'aide de simple mousqueton, mais aucun verrou. Vlad cracha un juron et donna les instructions au Nordique pour lui dire de commencer à donner de la puissance à l'appareil, tout en récupérant son épée et en sortant du dirigeable. Dans l'esprit du Démon, les mots de l'inconnu lui revinrent en tête « Inutile de chercher la clef d'une situation quand il n'y en a aucune », la perte de temps. Ayant saisit la problématique de la situation coupa le lien psychique qui les liait et se décida de les rejoindre et de détourner toute l'attention des gardes et des visiteurs sur un événement dans le jardin. Il se tourna vers un cracheur de feu sur une estrade et prit le contrôle du souffle de flammes pour le rediriger contre son créateur, embrasant ses vêtements et son corps. Sous l'effet de la douleur et de la surprise, ce dernier se mit à courir dans tous les sens, rependant sa traîne ardente sur tout élément du décor en tissus, ce qui provoqua rapidement la panique et une agitation générale des convives et des hommes de mains du Cardinal Suprême. Il en profita donc pour rentrer dans le manoir afin de rejoindre le guerrier aux yeux vitreux sur le toit.

* * *

L'Escrimeur pointait le bout de sa lame sous la gorge de ce qui semblait être son ancien maître. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines, son cœur palpitait. Après tout ce temps, il allait enfin avoir l'occasion d'être vraiment libre, de se venger de cette personne qui avait lui avait imposé ses principes et ses enseignements durant son enfance. L'excitation était forte, il voulait en profiter pleinement, et plonger son regard plein de haines dans les yeux de celui qu'il considérait comme son persécuteur. Cependant, l'absence de craintes dans son comportement le mettait intérieurement hors de lui. Cet homme devait le craindre, admirer le monstre qu'il avait crée, comme son père lorsqu'il lui avait enfoncé sa lame dans son cou, juste devant son vieux maître, impuissant avec son bâton. Il devait le faire, et il allait le faire. Il recula son bras armé à la hauteur de ses yeux, et se prépara à enfoncer sa pointe dans la jugulaire de l'homme. Un sifflement trancha l'air. L'Homme à la Rapière vit cette dernière s'envoler plus loin, sous la pression d'un moulinet d'une tierce personne. Un homme de taille moyenne, au torse protégé par un plastron d'argent dissimulé sous une grande cape noire, qui recouvrait en plus du dos, quasiment la totalité de l'avant de la personne. Un chapeau à plumes lui servait de couvre chef, sur lequel un masque d'or recouvrant le visage, du front jusqu'au nez, était implanté, ne laissant deviner que ses yeux et la partie inferieure de sa tête. Sa main droite était gantée et tenait aussi la fine lame qui avait désarme notre jeune psychopathe : Une Rapière du Haut Cardinal. Ce dernier prit d'ailleurs la parole, grave.

« - Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais laisser un accès non surveillé à mes quartiers, chez moi, lors d'une fête ? Tu me déçois… J'aurais aimé te voir de retour à nos côtés… Mais tu as raison. Tu es irrécupérable. »

Il claqua des doigts et se retira par un passage dissimulé de la pièce. D'autres Rapières dans le même accoutrement que le premier entrèrent à leurs tours par la même porte secrète, armes au clair et encerclèrent l'Escrimeur qui râlât de façon nonchalante. Tel une éclair, il saisit la bouteille sur le bureau et la fracassa sur le crane de son opposant direct avant de lui en enfoncer les restes dans la jugulaire qui se mit à jaillir telle une fontaine. Il profita de ce léger intervalle pour récupérer sa propre épée et celle du cadavre tout frais. L'étreinte autours de lui avait eu le temps de se resserrer. De haut, le tableau formait une rosasse d'acier dont notre antihéros était le point central. Il fit glisser ses lames contre celle de ses ennemis. Puis, il se décida d'engager le combat. Une première fente eue pour effet de briser le cercle, une légère brèche dans laquelle il se glissa afin de pouvoir se trouver dans une nouvelle position de défense. Il était donc face à tous ses opposants, et profita de cette configuration pour reculer doucement jusqu'à sortir de la pièce et se retrouver à un contre des rangées de trois. La première chargea. En prenant appui contre les murs et à l'aide d'acrobaties, il s'en débarrassa rapidement, puis fit signe à la seconde d'avancer. Il était décidé d'en finir, peu importe le nombre d'hommes qu'il devrait affronter. Cependant, la seconde ne se passa pas aussi bien. Après tout, ces hommes étaient ses égaux, plus nombreux et agissaient à l'unisson. S'il élimina l'un d'eux, les eux autres arrivèrent à le prendre en étau et l'obligèrent à jour sur deux fronts en même temps. L'un d'eux lui traversa la chair de son bras gauche le forçant à lâcher la rapière voler, le second en profita pour empaler son flanc droit, et un troisième se joint au groupe et trancha la peau et les muscles à l'arrière de ses genoux, ce qu'il le fit tomber au sol, avant de se prendre un coup de bottes dans la mâchoire, le repoussant encore plus en arrière. La douleur traversait tout son corps, une douleur qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis longtemps, celle qui faisait monter le sang à la tête et le faisait bouillonner dans sa bouche, imbibant ses lèvres, et donnant un gout amer de rage et de haine à toutes pensées. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur assassine, alors que ses adversaires se rapprochaient calmement afin de finir le travail. Il tenta donc de se lever… sans plus de résultat, la douleur imprégnant ses jambes était trop intense, si intense qu'il ne sentit même pas une main le saisir au col et le redresser en le plaquant contre le mur. Le chevalier Vlad, dont la colère transpirait sur son visage.

« - Je prend la relève garçon. Tu nous as fait perdre trop de temps. »

L'Escrimeur tenta de répliquer mais comprit que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment et tenta de boiter du mieux qu'il pouvait vers un accès au toit. Le Seigneur Hannibal pointa son épée vers la petite horde, et leurs lança un jet continu de flux violets qui brisa leurs unions.

* * *

L'Homme à la Rapière émergea d'une trappe et débarqua sur le haut du bâtiment, qui tremblait de façon surnaturelle. Enoch arriva à son secours et l'aida à monter sur le dirigeable et se mit à soigner ses blessures pendant que Guarreth mettait les gaz à fond en . Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour du chevalier Hannibal de les rejoindre, couvert de poussières et de giclures de sang. Il s'accrocha à la chaine et la brisa d'un coup d'épée. Le véhicule aérien prit immédiatement en hauteur pendant que Vlad escaladait les maillons métalliques afin de rejoindre le reste du groupe. Dans le poste de commande du zeppelin, l'ambiance était pesante, tous les regards, accusateurs, étaient tournés vers l'Escrimeur qui restait muet, pendant que l'engin fendait le ciel qui commençait à revêtir son manteau matinal.


End file.
